The Perfect Life
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: ...'I'll remember that Mr. high and mighty prince of sayians next time you crawl over to my side of the bed.' Bulma fired at Vegeta...COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall GT or anything related to it. This story was not written to make a profit but only for your and other readers like you to enjoy. It was made from to much time watching, reading, and researching DBZ/DBGT. Keep in mind; due to the story belonging to me, I have changed around some of the timeline. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 1

It was New Years Eve and Bra, Bulma & Vegeta were sitting down to breakfast. Trunks hadn't bothered to come down. Suddenly Vegeta banged his fist down on the table making Bra & Bulma jump. His eyebrows forked, and he grunted. "That's it, I've had enough!" Bulma looked across the table at him. "Enough?" she questioned putting down her fork. "He's done nothing but mope around in that room of his for days." stormed Vegeta. "Well he is rather upset, Vegeta." said Bulma. "Upset! Upset!" snorted Vegeta as he stood up. "This is so pathetic the way he is carrying on. He is giving the Saiya-jin race a bad name!" Bra, sitting on the end of the table, looked back and forth as her parents went at each other's throats "He's only half Saiya-jin." said Bulma quietly. Vegeta scowled at her, "Don't remind me." he grunted. "I didn't hear you complaining about us _humans_ when Trunks & Bra were conceived." said Bulma as she stood up and stared at her husband in defiantly. "Sometimes we have no choice." growled Vegeta giving Bulma his devilish grin. Bra felt the urge to giggle but swallowed it quickly as her mother replied. "I'll remember that Mr. high & mighty Saiya-jin prince next time you come crawling over to my side of the bed!" fired Bulma. Vegeta glared at her but for once held his tongue and sat back down as so did Bulma. They finished the rest of the meal in silence. Bra began to clear away the dishes as Bulma went to go clean up the stove. Vegeta got up but instead of heading for his gravity room to train, he went upstairs to Trunks' room. Bra & Bulma watched him go. After he was out of sight, they tip toed to the base of the staircase. They could see and hear Vegeta clearly...

Vegeta walked slowly up to his son's room, which was located straight ahead at the end of the hall. He past his room, which was on the right. The door open, reveling a well kept room of a married couple with the sun shinning through the window and falling across the fall. His daughter's room was down the hall a little further. It had pink walls, a white rug, and everything a spoiled little girl could possibly want or have. It disgusted him to see that room, but he did not say or do anything due to the love he held for his daughter. He understood why his son was acting like this, but still, not training and ignoring his family enraged Vegeta. He could hear a soft sound coming from his son's room as he approached it. He stood in front of the door for a moment to see is he could hear anything besides the sickening sound of classical music. _"Damn women, she had to be all gentle and listen to all that crap when she was pregnant with him. He's turned soft!" _Vegeta though to himself as he was about to push open the purple door and confront his son. "Oh Vegeta, just the person I need to see." Vegeta's muscles all tighten as about a million sweat drops began to appear on him. He cared about his little family consisting of Bulma, Bra, and Trunks. But when it came to the in-laws, he wanted nothing better then to knock them both off. They were always nagging on how mean he looked and about Trunks' birth. "Vegeta, where is Bulma? I have been looking for her all morning." Mrs. Briefs was standing next to Vegeta looking up at him smiling innocently like Bra always does. "Down-there." Vegeta said through his teeth as he pointed toward the staircase. "Thanks!" Mrs. Briefs winked then walked away.

Trunks must of heard his grandmother call his father, because he quickly jumped across the room and shut off the radio. He was about to step out onto his balcony when his father entered the room. Trunks froze in his place. "Hi...hi dad…" Trunks managed to stutter out. Trunks slowly turned around and faced his dad as he slowly calmed his tension. "You caught me just in time, I was just about to go for a small flight to gather my thoughts." Vegeta stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over black skintight tank top. He planed to go straight into training after he ate so he threw on his blue warm-up pants, but his plans were changed. "You were? We'll I knew you were an embarrassment to the Saiya-jin race, but I never could of imagined how much of an embarrassment you were to the whole family." Vegeta gave Trunks his famous devilish grin and when he noticed his son's confused look, he nodded his head once, which singled Trunks to look down. Trunks looked down and his face turned as bright red as the star on the dragon balls. "There is a plus side to this son, you know how to represent your name very well!" Vegeta grinned as his voice rose for he knew Bulma and Bra had moved to right outside the doorway listing. Trunks dove into his closet just as his sister's head pocked around the doorway and saw her brother standing by the window, wearing nothing but his blue boxer shorts. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Bra fell into the room rolling on the floor with her with laughter. "VEGETA!" Bulma entered the room next with her hands on her hips, still in her bathrobe and slippers. "What?" Vegeta looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "If the boy was going to go flying around town in his underwear, he deserved what he got." Vegeta grinned and tightened the string belt around his waist.

Bulma headed down to her room to go change as Bra continued to laugh. Her red mini skirt and tank top were getting wrinkled as she rolled on the floor. Vegeta ended up picking Bra up and carrying her out of the room. Before he closed the door, he called back to Trunks. "Outside, 3 minutes! Got it? Your going to get over this little bump in the road or else I'll have to beat it out of you!" Just as Vegeta closed the door, Trunks could hear his little sister yell, "I can't wait to tell Pan what I just saw! HAHAHA…" Trunks was doomed. He collapsed in his closet holding onto the black shirt he was about to put on. _"Oh shit. If Bra tells Pan, then everything will be ruined; tonight was going to be the night. Now what?"_ Trunks pulled the shirt on and found a pair of kick around blue jeans. He grabbed his Capsule Corp. jacket and started to leave his closet. He threw the jacket on and felt something hard his wall. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it in his dresser draw for safekeeping. He stuck his hand in his pocket looking for his pack of gum, but only found Videl's business card. Trunks was stumped wondering why he held Pan's mother's business card. The card read…

_Son Videl_

_Attorney at Law_

_1254 Corporation Lane_

_West City 84335_

_Floor 12, Office L-78_

_Phone: (756) 766-5290_

_Fax: (756) 766-5291_

Videl's picture was on the card; she recently got glasses, which made her look more brilliant and beautiful. Trunks just couldn't imagine why her card was in his pocket. He started down the hall and flipped the card over here he found his handwriting right below Gohan's handwriting…

_Got ur msg. Videl _+_ I r all 4 it._

_~SG_

_^ ^^^^^^^ ^^^ ^^_

_Order #_ _Bri-0265_

_Pickup - 12/13_

_(Find courage by 12/31)_

Trunks swallowed hard as he stepped outside. He saw his father had taken care of Bra by making her wash the inside and outside of his gravity room. His mother was sitting in a lawn chair right below his father, wearing her same old lab coat and old torn up purple pants. His father was in mid-air training by himself. "Mom, can I talk to you…alone." Trunks looked down at his mother who was sitting in her chair and he nodded his head towards Bra and Vegeta. "Sure Trunks, lets go into my lab." Bulma replied with a smile on her face, but Trunks just stared at the ground. After they left, Bra came out of the Gravity Room and looked up to her father. Vegeta only shock his head, which told Bra that she needs to stay out of it. So Bra went back inside the Gravity room and was quickly followed by Vegeta who was going to train and send Bra elsewhere.

Inside Bulma's lab, Trunks was sitting on one of the tables looking down at his feet when his mother returned with two glasses of ice-cold water. "Here Trunks, this will help." Bulma handed her son the glass and then pulled up a chair next to the table. "Now tell me Trunks dear, what's bothering you? You're sending your father insane. _Not-that-he-isn't-already-insane. _But locking yourself up in your room can't solve anything you know. Trust me, I speak from experience." This made Trunks smirks a little but it did not last long. "Mom, I…" Trunks sighed as he thought about what he was just about to say. Bulma looked up at her son. She had never seen him in such a mess before. She knew there was only one explanation – LOVE! She was the same way with Vegeta that one night she couldn't have him due to Majin Buu. She wanted him to hold her, she hated him for turning evil, yet deep inside she loved him more then anything. But…what could be going on in her son's mind. "Mom. Umm…" Trunks looked at the two closed windows and door to make sure they were closed. "Mom… It's Pan." Trunks looked up at his mother who had a shocked look upon her face. "Trunks…do you mean…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chappie! Don't worry it wont take long. Oh…and I have to give credit to an author who I borrowed some cute lines from. I just couldn't resist they were so cute and worked perfectly! 


	2. Chapter Two

_Chappie two…enjoy!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 2

"Yes mom… I asked Gohan and he said he and Videl are okay with it." Trunks pulled out Videl's' card and handed it to his mother. Bulma read the card as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She handed the card back to him and hugged her son tightly. "Trunks I'm so proud of you. When's the big moment?" Bulma let go of her son and her jumped off the table. "I was hopping tonight. I promised to take her to see fire works on the hillside. The one Goku and his family used to live on. Their old house was demolished and now I feel it's a very romantic spot.  I took Bra there this past July 4th and the view of fire works is awesome. No one else knows about it, well, you know what I mean." Trunks got so excited he did not realize he was babbling. But his mother followed every word. Unfortunately, since sayians have good hearing, Vegeta moved from the Gravity room and was now stealth mood outside the lab window. Vegeta hid his ki so well; Trunks did not realize his father was being a peeping tom again. "Well you have to get ready. New Year festivities start in 10 hours and the countdown is in 15 hours. And you have to stop acting like your father and swallow your pride and get working on your speech." Bulma started pushing Trunks out of the lab and up to his room. Vegeta stood outside the window with a cold look in his eyes. _"How dare that woman talk about me behind my back! I'm the Prince of all sayians! Why I ought…"_ His thoughts were interrupted when his daughter called to him. "Daddy!" Bra came running threw the snow around the corner to where her father was standing. Vegeta's cold glare turned into a gentle stare as his daughter came running towards him. She may be an adult now, but she will always be his little girl. His _pride _and joy. "What" Vegeta turned to face her just as she reached him. "Number one, you said no getting involved with Trunks problems. And number two are you and mom still taking me to the festivals tonight?" Bra put on her most pleading puppy dogface, which could have stopped Frieza dead in his tracks and melt into a pile of mush. "Umm… As far as I know…" Vegeta was frozen by Bra's glare. She got it from her mother. "Thank you daddy!" Bra jumped up and kissed her father on the cheek then headed back inside to look for an outfit to where. _"Damn! How the hell does that little girl do that?"_ Vegeta walked towards the front door with a confused look on his face.

~*~ Pan's House ~*~

Pan was rushing around trying to get ready for her date with Trunks. It was the first time they were going to stay out on a date way past midnight, plus, her father does not have a say in this date since she _no longer lives in his house_. She smiled at the thought of having her own place. So she did not buy it, her grandfather, Hercules Satan, bought it for her. _"Thank you gramps!"_ Pan ran around trying to find her hairbrush. "I swear I left it right here on the bathroom…" Pan stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she left her brush in her bag, which she left in Trunks' car, which Bra borrowed the other day when they went shopping at the mall. "YIKES!" She ran from the bathroom with her pink bathrobe flowing behind her. With one hand, she held her towel on her head as she headed for her closet. She stood in her Sears dressing room sized closet. "Let me see, where is it?" Pan quickly got dressed in her old outfit, which her parents knew and loved. She stood in front of her full-length mirror admiring herself with her towel still on her head. Her black caprice pants and red tee shirt fit very nicely now that she's older. The clothes are not loses anymore like they were when she was younger. They fit tightly, but good up against her fit body. Being ¼ Saiya-jin, she exercises often at the gym. Pan turned slightly and looked in the mirror again before slipping on her black shoes and removing the towel. Her hair was a mess. "I hope mom has a hair brush I can borrow." Pan grabbed her purse and a blue Capsule Corp. hat she stole of Trunks' head one day, and ran out the door. "I need to get something for my mom for letting me borrow her favorite outfit."

~*~ Gohan's House  ~*~

"It sure has been lonely here ever since pan moved into her own house." Videl slowly moved closer to her husband on the couch. "I just can't believe your father bought her that house. It's huge! My mother almost had a heart attack when she first saw it. It's a beautiful Victorian mansion with its own private ocean side beach." Gohan looked up from his newspaper and almost jumped off the sofa when he saw his wife right next to him. "Videl!" Videl giggled, as Gohan started to hit her with is newspaper. In defense, she grabbed the book she was reading and beat him with it until they were a tangled mess on the floor with a good share of brushes each. After they untangled themselves, Videl managed to move closer and rest her head on Gohan's chest. "Videl? Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He propped his head up on his arms. "Don't tell me your having second guesses?" Videl moved her position so that she was now on top of her husband and looking him in the eyes while propping her self up on her elbows. "Its just… she's my little girl and it's hard. For me."  Videl looked into her husband's eyes. Something in her eyes made Gohan realized that he had to give his daughter away. He trusted Trunks. He has known Trunks just about his whole life. "My father had the same problem. You remember, our wedding was postponed for a week because he was so scared to give me away to some one who was _stronger_ then him. But your different, I know you'll make the right decision before tonight. Pan's coming by to borrow my red outfit for tonight's _special_ date with Trunks. You can either stop her from going and act like my father, or smile as she walks out the door with Trunks arm in arm." Videl stood up and went to go dig out the outfit for pan and prepare the other accessories.

Around six o'clock, Gohan walked up to the front window when he heard something in the driveway. He saw a red Porsche pull in. "Pans' here!" He called up to his wife who was resting in their room. Gohan opened the door as Pan ran up the newly plowed driveway to great her father. "Daddy!" Pan jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Hey sweetie, we've missed you here." Pan giggled as she kissed her father on the cheek. "Hello my little one." Pan turned and saw her mother slowly coming down the stairs. It takes very long time for age to catch up to a Saiya-jin, but it was catching up on her mother slowly. "Mom!" Pan ran to her mother. It was almost six months since she last saw her parents at the annual Son & Briefs Family Reunion. "Everything is upstairs honey come on." Videl led Pan upstairs and down the hall towards her room. Halfway down the hall, Pan stopped by her old room. It seamed like just yesterday, she was packing her bags and moving out. But that day was almost 8 months ago. Videl notices Pan has stopped and turns around to see Pan standing in front of her old room door. "Go ahead sweetie, you can go in, it's your room after all." Videl walked into her room and Pan hesitated for a moment but then went in. Her blue walls and white carpet brought back funny memories. She sat down on her bed and looked around at the posters and all her old toys. She picked up a small teddy bear that was lying on her pillow. It was the bear her grandfather, Goku, gave her when she was born. She cherished it more then anything. She replaced the bear on the pillow and walked around. She did her best to fight back tears. She knew her whole life one day she would have to leave, but she feared it sometimes and then others she couldn't wait. Until that day came…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well, you'll have to wait until the next chappie to find out. Remember to review each chappie before going onto the next just so you don't get confused. Bye-bye!  *  ^.~ *_


	3. Chapter Three

Enjoy! Chappie 3… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 3 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"I can't believe I'm moving!"Pan stood in her bedroom doorway holding three empty duffle bags in one hand and two suitcases in the other. Her long black hair was tied up in pigtails and a red bandana covered the top of her head. Her red tee shirt and black caprice pants were the only clothing that wasn't folded neatly on her bed waiting to be packed. Fighting back the tears, she entered her room and started packing. The day was sunny and her best friend, Bra, wanted to go shopping but she had to decline for she needed to pack. Her boyfriend, Trunks, was waiting for her downstairs so he could help her carry her things to the car and into the new house. Her loving gramps, Hercules, brought her a house for her 21st birthday. It's a beautiful blue Victorian mansion with a private ocean side beach in the back. Fully furnished and everything. All she needed to do was pack her personal belongings and buy a few things on the way and she's all set.

Pan picked out one of her CD's and played it in her stereo. She knew this day would come someday. Some days she feared it. She feared going out on her own and fending for herself without her parents behind her every step of the way holding her hand. Then again, other days, she could wait to become independent and move out on her own and grow up like her mother the successful lawyer, or even her father the collage professor at Orange Star University.  But now there was no turning back. _'…__mama whispered softly: Time will ease your pain. Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same…'_ Pan swayed to the music in the background as she tried her best to neatly pack her clothing. As she sat on her suitcases trying to get them closed, Trunks appeared in the doorway. "Your mom said to tell you she needed to run to the store." Seeing him seamed to sooth Pan's pain of moving from home. "Need help there?" Trunks smirked his gently loving smirk at her as he caught her eye. "Please…." Pan smiled a big grin and Trunks came and closed the suitcases with ease. He picked them up and started out the door as Pan stuck her tongue out. "Thank you baby!" She yelled after he was out of sight.

_'…__how can I help you to say goodbye? It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry…'_ The music continued to play as Pan went through her shelves and picked what she wanted to take, what she wanted to leave, and what was trash. She was planning on making three piles but only ended up with two – take and leave. Slowly she sorted the stuff she was taking into three more piles then began to pack. After replacing the stuff she was leaving back on her shelves, she took a break and sat on her bed. "Why am I scared? I've been preparing myself for this day for the past 3 months." She looked out the window at the sun that was starting to slowly set. A single tear fell down her cheek. She looked over into the corner next to her closet at the big yellow bear that had sat there ever since she brought it home. It was the bear she one that year she entered the WMAT. Its one of the few things she has that reminds her of her grandfather. She was leaving it, because her father had a field day getting it in the house and her mother had a good laugh when she saw Pan carrying it and Goku carrying Pan.

"Pan, almost ready? It's getting late! Not many stores are going to be open!" Trunks yelled up the stairs. Pan realized that really wasn't the reason he was rushing her. He was the president of Capsule Corp. and had to work tomorrow. _'…t__ime will ease your pain. Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same…' _Pan decided it was time to pack her CD's and stereo. Everything else was packed. "Trunks…! Help…!" Pan was sitting on her bed when her purple haired, blue eyed Prince charming came walking into her room. "Thank you baby." Pan kissed him on the cheek then went to grab her stereo and handed it to Trunks. "Anything else you highness?" Trunks smiled which made Pan melt. "No that will do Sir Briefs. Get my carriage ready, I'll be down in a minute." Staring at the ditzy Pan for a minute, Trunks headed down the stars and out to Pan's car. Taking the last duffle bag, Pan packed her CDs and photographs. She went to reach for the last photo when she stopped to look at it. It was her prom picture taken by her father. Pan was standing in her long red dress next to Trunks who was in his black tuxedo. They were standing next to her mother's rose garden on the side on the house. The red roses and blue house made a beautiful background, better then the professional photos taken at the prom. Pan ran her finger along the 8 x 11 oak wood frame. No matter how much her father complained that Trunks was too old for Pan, he adored the fact that they went to the prom together. Trunks was only seven years older then Pan and she believed love had no age limit.

After wiping a tear from her eye, Pan put the picture back on the empty computer desk. Her computer was sitting in the back seat of Trunks' car ready to be brought to its new home. She started out her room when she stopped and turned around. She looked around the room as a few more tears escaped her eyes. She put an empty hand up to her mouth to try and stop the crying. She saw her childhood flash before her eyes. She saw the happiness, the pain, the joy, and the sorrow. She saw herself growing up faster then she realized it, and she saw some things that just faded away with time. One of her cats, Piper, rubbed up against her leg. The white domestic angora female cat with the one spot on her head meowed as if to say good-bye. Arwen, Piper's brother, the cat with the two spots on his head crawled out from under Pan's bed and rolled around playing with a small piece of string he managed to find. "Pan?" Trunks called up the stairs when he saw her standing there. "I'm coming." Pan smiled and blew her cats a kiss good-bye. Before leaving, she left a note to her parents saying good-bye and warning that the cats were in her room. Kissing her finger and touched the paper. Dakota, her Chow-Chow Golden Retriever mix female dog was sleeping on the sofa when she went to the door. "Dakota outside!" The orange dog woke up and practically jumped threw the closed door. Closing the door behind her, Pan sighed and walked over to where Trunks was leaning against his car. She threw her bag into her car and kissed her boyfriend on the lips as a thank you. The look in his eyes made Pan smile. "Yes Trunks, I'll be fine, It'll take time, but I'll move on and so won't my pets and my parents." She smiled and jumped into her red Porsche. Starting the engine and driving away, Trunks followed behind her in his silver Porsche. Heading off onto a new life, a new independent life.

~*~ Flashback End  ~*~

Pan opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She did not realize she had fallen asleep until she looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "Oh my God! Its 9:45! Trunks will be here any minute to pick me up!" Pan was about to go run to her parent's room, when she saw the red outfit hanging on the closet door. Closing the room door, Pan changed out of her clothes and threw them on the bed, along with her hat. After dressing quickly, Pan ran across the fall and looked in the full-length mirror. It was a beautiful red pants suit with an oriental top. Walking back into her room, Pan noticed the red snow heel boots. Slipping them on, she went back to the bathroom to use the mirror to put in the ruby star earrings and matching ruby star chocker. "Trunks will love it." Pan turned around to see her father standing in the doorway smiling and wearing his winter coat. He was taking her mother to the New Years festivals. "Oh and, now is the chance to find out." Gohan moved to the right as Trunks appeared in the doorway with his winter jacket on and his hands in his pocket. He smiled at her, which made her melt. Just then she realized her hair was still a mess and quickly excused herself and ran to find her mother in her room. "Mom! My hair! And Trunks is here!" After Videl closed the door of her room, Gohan and Trunks looked at each other and tried not to laugh. They were all very good at keeping this secret from Pan. Usually Pan can detect when she is being left out of something. But this time she is the only one in that house, besides the pets, that does not know about the upcoming surprise.

A few minutes later, Videl opened her door and walked out wearing black dress pants and a heavy coat. She took Gohan's arm and they walked down stairs. Since Pan was going to lock the door, her parents headed to the festivals early, or so she thought. Her parents were actually heading for Capsule Corp. where they were going to meet Bulma, Vegeta and Bra. After a few hesitated minutes, Pan emerged from her mother's room, wearing a short white fur coat and her hair up in a neat bun with a simple red rose. "Wow, you look…beautiful Pan." Trunks was lost for words. This wasn't just one of those typical comments that boys throw out at their girl to make them happy. Pan was stunning. As they headed out to the car, Pan locked the house and handed Trunks her car keys. Trunks decided to walk since he was going to need to drive Pan back to her house and she would need her car. With a simple pat to his pocket to check for that object that scared him half to death, Trunks opened the door for Pan then got in himself and drove to town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Darn! Don't you just hate it when it ends like this? Bummer. Guess you'll just have to wait._


	4. Chapter Four

_Chappie 4!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 4 

Before they were going to head to the festivals, Trunks was treating Pan to a little New Years Eve romantic dinner. As tradition, they found a cozy little Chinese restaurant and ordered. A small table for two lit by a single candle made the perfect setting for their dinner. Pan could tell Trunks was lost in space somewhere so she kept conversation short and quick. After, they parked the car in a small abandoned lot near a hill and walked to town. Pan was puzzled why Trunks parked so far away, but when she asked, he replied it was because he wanted to avoid traffic. When they met up with the rest of the gang, it was about 11:36. They had fun for a while talking and ice-skating in the town square. For a while, Gohan, Videl, Bra, Goten, Trunks, & Pan ice-skated on the frozen lake while listing to some soft gentle Christmas music. At the end of 'Silent Night', And announcement was hear. "The countdown to New Years will begin in 5 minutes. Fireworks will take place after the ball, donated by Capsule Corporation, drops. Happy New Years." After the announcement finished, Trunks leaned in to Pan and whispered in her ear. "Pan, I want to show you something. Come on." With a smile on his face, Trunks led Pan off the lake. They returned the skates and started walking back towards the car.

As they walked arm in arm away from the lake, Bulma and Vegeta joined Gohan, Videl, Bra, & Goten at the edge of the lake. Bulma winked over at Videl and Videl just smiled back. "Why don't we go back to CC mom? We would get a great view of the ball dropping _and_ the fireworks from there!" Bra looked up at her mom with the same eyes she used on Vegeta. "Well… okay. Care to join us?" Bulma looked over at the Sons and they nodded. Once they where at the top of Capsule Corp. they were able to see everything perfectly, considering CC was now a gigantic towering building. The clock below the ball, which held the CC logo, showed that there was only 2 minutes and 45 seconds left before midnight.

Over on Old Hill Road, Pan and Trunks were walking up the long road to the top of the hill. When they reached the top, Pan realized where they where. "Oh… This is my grandmother's old place, isn't it Trunks? That why you parked here!" Pan looked up at Trunks with gleaming eyes. Pan never really knew much about this place, Chi-Chi moved out before Pan was born and the house was demolished. "Yes, but over here is what I want to show you." Trunks took Pan's arm and led her over to an old willow tree. There were 2 hearts engraved on the tree - one with Goku and Chi-Chi's name and one with Gohan and Videl's. On the other side of the tree, there was a beautiful view of the city. The ball could be seen perfectly from there. On the ground under the tree, there was a red wool blanket. Even though there was snow on the ground, the blanket was the bone dry and very warm. While Pan looked at the view, Trunks tried to come up with the right words. The count down clock now read 1 minute and 30 seconds. Pan turned around to tell Trunks, but instead was signaled to walk over to him. He had her sit down on the blanket next to the light to keep warm. When he stood up straight, he looked at his watch for timing. Pan was watching him with a look of confusion on her face. Trunks then took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and knelt down on one knee on the blanket. With 45 seconds till midnight, Trunks put everything on the line, swallowed the one _bad gene_ his father game him, and pulled a small black velour box from his winter coat.

At the sight of this, Pan gasped and put a hand to her mouth and tried not to cry. She had wanted this ever since that space adventure she snuck on when she was only 14. With a tear sneaking out of Pan's eye, Trunks put his arm on his knee and held the box with both hand and went for it. "Pan I've known you since you were born. You're practically my sister. As much as you tormented me, and I tormented you though the years, we still became good friends. And most times, two people go further then good friends, as we soon found out. And being with you made me realize that you're the one. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Through thick and thin we've been there for each other and I know that bond will never be broken. Son Pan…" With this said so far, Trunks opened the small box reveling a beautiful engagement ring that only Trunks would be able to afford. It was silver with a simple Princess cut diamond on top and tiny sapphires lined the band halfway 'round. With only a quick glace at the ring, Pan's eyes never left Trunks' eyes. She now had tears rolling down her cheeks. "…will you marry me?"  Inside, Trunks was screaming, _'Say yes, say yes!'_ But his face was showing only love. In the background, the count down could be heard counting down from 10,9,8, and so on. Just as the countdown reached 3, Pan wiped a tear from her eyes. "Yes! Yes Trunks, I will marry you!" and with that said, Trunks lifted pan up off the blanket and placed the ring on her finger. As her leaned in to kiss her, the countdown ended and the ball hit ground and exploded into fireworks for all to enjoy.

But standing in the tree, was the one person that would witness the beautiful sight of Pan & Trunks' engagement on New Years. Son Goku's spirit was floating undetected in the tree watching the fireworks and his only granddaughter kiss the one man she loved. With the colorful fireworks in the midnight sky, the silhouettes of Trunks in his winter coat and Pan in her short fur coat with the ring glittering off her hand, was the most beautiful sight Goku had ever seen. He himself had to wipe a tear from his eye then disappeared. Over on CC when the ball hit, Videl and Bulma were able to pull there men in for their midnight kiss while Bra and Goten stood making gagging noises while watching the fireworks.

After braking off their kiss, Pan looked up into Trunks' eyes. Her indigo eyes were shinning in the moonlight. Trunks looked down at her and smiled. He embraced her in a loving embrace. "Oh Trunks." Pan tried to sound strong as she hugged her true love. "I've waited for this moment for so long. And now that its come, its better then I've ever imagined." Pan rested her head on his shoulder and swallowed her tears as she enjoyed this moment. Wanting it to last forever. Never ending just him, her, and the moonlit midnight sky. Music began to play to welcome the New Year. _'…b__aby, hold my hand. Show me you're my man …' _Trunks and Pan began dancing in the snow up where everything started. Where the Sons were formed, where romance stared. _'…l__et's dance while the lights are shining bright…' _Neither wanted that moment to end. Scared to death what the future might hold, but that did not stop them.

The fireworks festival lasted until day brake. Everyone around was having fun dancing, skating, and just plain having a blast. On the rooftop of CC while Vegeta was in his own corner recovering from the shock of Bulma forcing the kiss on him; Bra, Goten, Videl, & Gohan were dancing.  When the sun did some up, Trunks' awoke from under the tree. He did not even realize he had fallen asleep. After they had finished dancing, he and Pan decided to sit down under the tree. Trunks looked down and saw his Pan curled up in a ball with her head on his lap. _"I guess it wasn't so hard. Mom was right. All I needed to do was swallow my pride and just ask the question. What did I have to lose? What's the worse Pan could have said? But its over now, I've got my baby. And life couldn't get any better." _Trunks gently stroked Pan's hair, which caused Pan to wake up. "Hey…" She said sleepily as she stretched to kiss her love. "Morning…" Trunks smiles down at her as she rested her head back in his lap. The sun was in the sky and when Trunks checked his watch, it was already 7:16am. "Hey…we better get you home." Trunks looked down at his sleeping beauty and she just snuggled closer to him. So Trunks picked her up and carried her back to the car and drove her home. When they got there, Trunks walked Pan inside and straight up to her room so she could rest. It was the first time Trunks had seen Pan's room, and he was awe struck. It was the master bedroom of the house and had a double door entrance. The closet was huge enough that Trunks had to ask if it was another room, which of course made Pan laugh. The walls were eggshell white and the bed was a circular four-poster bed with a flat side where the headboard was; the rest was pure circular. It had a canopy draped over the four posters that was cotton; so you couldn't see through.

"How about the grand tour of your future house?" Pan smiled and looked up at Trunks. He was staring at the bed, which was a bed, which had a huge bay window behind it, and double French doors, which lead to the balcony, to the right of the window. With a quick tug on his arm, Pan was able to lead Trunks out of the room and back downstairs. Before she showed him around, she took both coats and hung them up in the coat closet at the bottom of the stairs. She then showed her stunned Trunks the living room, kitchen, and the shower-less bathroom, and the grand dinning room with a long oak table in the middle. The second floor consisted of 4 small bedrooms, the master room, library, a hallway bathroom, and the staircase to attic; which Pan has not gone up into yet so she claimed. By the end of the tour, they went back in Pan's room where Pan went in her closet and changed into something more comfortable. She came back out wearing a denim mini skirt and white blouse and her red bandana in her hair. She opened her balcony door, walked out and was soon followed by Trunks. "Wow. Its beautiful." Trunks put his arm around Pan as they both looked out on the ocean waves crashing onto the white sandy shore. "But not as butiful as you, Pan-chan." Pan blushed as Trunks kissed her check. "Isn't it? I love it here. I wouldn't leave it for anything…well, almost anything." Pan looked up at Trunks and smiled as Trunks moved in for yet another kiss. They stood there embracing each other while watching the waves. Which of course, what does watching waves make one do? "I'll be right back Trunks" Pan headed off into her private bathroom located in the room. When she returned, Trunks was still standing on the balcony looking out at the waves. He turned around when he hear her coming. "This is amazing Pan-Chan. This, this house is beautiful and the view, the view is gorgeous!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'll try and hurry with the next chappie. 


	5. Chapter Five

_Chappie 5, ready for action!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 5 

Pan looked out onto her beautiful land. "Care for some celebration wine?" Pan smiled and looked up to Trunks. "Sure, why not. Need help?" Pan shook her head and headed out of the room.

Trunks just stood there gazing upon the ocean, which never freezes. _"If only it wasn't the middle of winter, I would dive right in.'_. He put his elbows on the railing of the balcony and rested his head in his hands. _'I have to be the luckiest guy in the word right now. I have the most beautiful girl as my fiancée, the perfect future, the perfect job.'_ Trunks spun around when Pan walked into the room carrying two long stem wine glasses and a long neck bottle of French wine. She handed trunks a glass and popped open the bottle. The cork flew off the balcony and splashed into the ocean. They both laughed. Pan poured them both some wine and put the bottle just inside the sliding door. "A toast! To whatever may come and our eternal future together." Trunks held his glass up and Pan toasted. "I'll toast to that!" They both sipped their wine, and continued to stare out at the water. "You know, its almost scary, I remember listing to Grandpa Goku tell me all the stories of past battles that happened before I was born. It seamed there was a problem almost every day. Now ever since the dark dragons have been defeated, it's been quite, almost too quiet." Pan took a sip of her wine and looked up at Trunks. Trunks finished his wine and leaned over the balcony railing. "You're right about one thing, it was been quiet. But I don't really think something is going to happen. "Knock on wood, but nothing can stop us Z fighters from living in this time of peace." Trunks smiled at Pan and she smiled back. That little bit of reassuring knowledge helped Pan. She was so worried something was going to happen. Something was going to ruin her happiness. But now that Trunks was there, by her side forever, she felt more secure.

While lost in their romantic little world, the phone started to ring. "Oh… excuse me." Pan ran to answer her bedside phone. Trunks followed Pan back inside the house. He closed the sliding door and took a seat on the bed. "Hello? Oh…Hi Bulma! Um… yes Trunks is here. Do you need to talk to him? Okay. What? Sure that would be great. Are my parents coming? Great! When? Six o'clock? Okay. Non-formal you said? See you then. Okay cool. Bye." Pan hung up the phone and laid down on her bed so her head was next to Trunks' lap. Your mom is inviting everyone over for a non-formal New Years party. Oh, and in the background, it sounded like Bra challenged your father to another game of PS2. I could hear her screaming that she was winning and he was denying it." Trunks laughed while he tried to picture his father sitting on the couch playing a video game without blowing it up. Pan rearranged her position so that her head was on Trunks' lap once again. "Trunks…" Pan opened her eyes and stared straight up into his. "Hmmm…" Trunks put his hand on her head and started to stroke her long black silky hair. "I love you." Pan then rolled onto one side and fell asleep on his lap. "I love you too, Pan-Chan." Trunks slowly leaned back and took a nap himself.

When he woke up, Pan was gone. So he sat up and tried to gather all his thoughts. The clock on the bedside table read five fifteen pm. He heard a door start to open and when he looked up he saw Pan emerge from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and her body. "Oh… Hello! Have a nice nap?" Pan was carrying her clothes in her hand as she walked across the room watching Trunks. He nodded his head and then fell back onto the bed. "Your bed is definitely comfy." Trunks said with a smile as he watched Pan disappears into the closet. "I know. I wanted a waterbed by my dad said that isn't the best kind of bed to have. It screws up my back. So I went for the ultra soft one." Pan emerged from her closet wearing denim bellbottoms and a teal oriental sleeveless top. "Trunks, could you give me a hand. I always have trouble with these tops. I just can't seam to get the buttons right." Trunks walked over to the closet, and when he got there it took him by surprise. Not only was it huge, but it also was a wrap around closet with the center housing a two mirrored shelf with draws for cosmetics and stuff. "Damn Pan-Chan!" Trunks walked into the closet while Pan went down the left side of the closet and came out the right carrying a pair of black heel boots. "Yes?" Pan looked at Trunks with a smile. "This thing is huge. Are you sure this is a closet and not part of Sears clothing department?" Only two thirds of the way was filled with clothing due to her only being a single small person. "Yep I'm sure. When Grandpa Hercule showed me the place with the realtor, the realtor said this was the closet." Pan hopped on one foot while she struggled to put her boots on. As she got the second boot on, she stumbled and fell into Trunks. "Ahh, falling for me now are you?" Trunks smirked and helped Pan stand back up. "Very funny Trunks. Can you help me now with my shirt?"

After Trunks helped Pan button her shirt, he took a shower in the guest room after Pan suggested it would be best just so he would be fresher at the party. Since he had to change his clothes, they decided to head over to Bulma's a little earlier then planned. On the way, Pan stopped at her parent's house to drop off her mother's outfit and jewelry. But instead of leaving right away, they were held up for a while. Gohan ended up talking to Trunks in the living room while Pan was rummaging through her mother's jewelry box again. Both her parents were very excited about the news of the engagement and wished them the best of luck on all the planning. When Pan and Videl came back down stairs from rummaging through jewelry, they headed off to the party. Pan had picked out a pair of sapphire star earrings and a simple silver bracelet. She had borrowed her mother' short white fur coat again which left Videl to wearing a heavy jacket like the night before. When they got to Bulma's, Trunks had Pan pull the car into the garage next to his car where it would be safe against the weather. When they got inside, Trunks headed upstairs to change into his jeans, black shirt, and Capsule Corp. jacket. At around six ten, Pan looked around for Bra but couldn't find her anywhere. So she decided to go look up in Bra's room. When she got there, she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. After knocking twice, she entered slowly. "Bra? Bra is everything alright?"" Pan looked around the pink room and found her best friend sprawled out on the bed crying. "Bra? What's wrong? Talk to me." Pan took a seat on the bed next to her sobbing friend and helped Bra sit up. After drying her tears and calming down a little, Bra was able to tell Pan what was bothering her.

"Pan, remember my boyfriend Jack? The one I met when we went to collage in the states? Well he went home just before Christmas to visit his family for the holidays and he just called me saying that his ex-girlfriend has returned from her trip and wants to get back together. So of course he does. Now he broke up with me. So now I'm single, my best friends getting married to my brother, and my parents wont shut up about petty thing! Life's just not fair!" Pan grabbed a tissue and gave it to Bra to wipe her eyes. After comforting her friend for a good ten minutes, Pan decided it was time they needed to join the party. "Bra, come on. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Even better ones then Jack. Probably the one for you is right under your noise and you don't even know it. Look at me, how long have I known trunks and I had to of have about fifteen boyfriends and seventeen breakups. Then in the end, the boy meant for me was right there all along. The one who used to help comfort me after the breakups. So you see, all is not lost. Now what do you say you dry you tears and we go join that party? Huh?" Pan smiled and Bra nodded her head. One glace at Bra's clothes told Pan the break-up happened last night since Bra was still in her PJ's. "Let's see. How about you wear this out fit?" Pan pulled Bra's black bellbottoms and long sleeved red top, which had a fur trim on the collar and wrists. "Umm…okay. But the party is non-formal. Hell my mom's wearing jeans and a tee shirt." Pan looked at Bra and just smirked. "Girl! We need to dress formal!" Bra looked at Pan with a confused expression on her face as she started to get dressed. "It's time you and I partied like we did in high school and paint this town red! Come on Bra! Don't cry over your loss - celebrate! Praise Kami you got rid of Jake." Pan winked over at Bra as Bra was fixing her hair. "But I didn't dump him, he dumped –" Pan held her hand up to silence Bra. "Girl, don't tell yourself that the man got the better of you. In your mind, its always the way you want it and need it to be. So, _he_ did not dump you…" Pan waved her hand forward as Bra smiled and finished the statement. "_I_ dumped him" Bra smiled, relived that she had such a good friend. They walked out of the room laughing at Jake's stupid talents and traits like schoolgirls.

Vegeta stepped out of his room to see what why everyone was making so much noise. When he saw Bra laughing, it took him by shock. _"Damn women! One minute their balling their eyes out over some guy, and the next their walking down the hall laughing and making crack jokes about the same guy! I'll never understand them and I'm married to one!"_ He stood there in his bedroom doorway with no shirt on and a towel around his neck watching his daughter and future daughter in-law walk laughing down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well? I know. For a multiple chaptered DBZ fanfic, there isn't a lot of action. Give me while. I like writing romance stories as much as I like writing action. I'm just not that good at writing action. If ya'll could gimme a few pointers, there would be more action in almost all my stories. Stay tune for chappie 6!_


	6. Chapter Six

Here it is! Chappie 6! Now usually I skip a few scenes when I go to a new chapter, this time I'm going to pick up right where I left off. Remember Pan just helped Bra get over her break up. (If not, go back and re-read chappie5) They were about to go paint the town when I ended the chapter. Well, grab some paint and a paintbrush, because this chappie is all about painting the town – Pan & Bra style!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 6

"Bra dear! You're out of your room. How are you feeling, are you okay?" Bulma was standing in the kitchen cooking something for the party, which was being held at Capsule Corp.'s banquet room. It was large enough to hold a party for all the Z warrior's families and friends times two. When Bulma said un-formal, she meant it. The room really wasn't decorated much since CC was back in business after the holidays, and she really did not have much time to decorate or clean up. "Yeah mom. I have the best friend ever. Thanks to Pan, Dumping Jake now seams easy. I'm glad I did it. We're going out for a while and will be back soon. Okay? Love ya." Bra then winked over to her mom and led Pan out the front door." Tell Trunks…" Pan tried to tell Bulma as she was dragged out the door by Bra. "My car's in the garage, unless you want to take yours." Pan looked at Bra while pointing to the five-car garage on the side of the house. "No, we can take yours. It seams to fit the mood." They climbed into Pan's silver Porsche and drove towards town. Not much was open due to it being New Years day, but they were determined to fine some poor sap working.

"I wonder if that little old lady still works on holidays?" Bra pointed towards a side street marked DEAD END. They had the radio on and it was playing Christmas songs, which they willingly sang along to despite the fact they could hold a tune in a bucket when singing together. "Maybe, lets go look. I loved her fresh bread on cold winter mornings when I was a little girl. I hope she's still in business." Pan turned the car down the small snowy street which seamed to not of been plowed in weeks. "Um let's park here and walk. My cars good, but not that good even with snow tires." So they got out and Pan enabled the car alarm, just incase and they started down the snowy street towards an old, small bakery at the end of the road. When they got there, the lights where on and it still smelled like a bakery. They opened the door and brushed off all the snow and walked up to the counter. "Its kind of sad if you think about it. I heard she lost all her family in a car crash when she was around our age. She just never could quite get over it." Bra said, as she looked around at all the freshly baked bread. "I heard she had a little girl about the age of two when the crash happened. That's probably why she was always in love with us whenever Trunks babysat us. I remember him walking us down here just to get away from CC. He would always buy us fresh bread so he and Uncle Goten could have an excuse to buy some, too." Pan craned her neck to look out back where all the bread was made.

"Is that my little Pan and little Bra?" The girls jumped, but when they turned around, they saw a plump old lady with long gray hair pulled back into a bun wearing a flowered dress and winter coat. "Hi Granny!" The two girls shrieked with joy when they saw the little old lady who they loved to visit on cold winter days. "What brings you out here to this neck of the woods?" The lady slid off her coat and walked behind her counter. "We're just painting the town today, Granny." Bra said with the biggest smile like a little kid at Christmas. "My, you two girls sure have grown up fast. Look at yourselves, grown women standing before me now. Your gonna make some young man very proud you know." Pan blushed when she heard this and Bra began to giggle. "That the whole reason we're painting the town…" Bra leaned on the counter. "I just broke up with my boyfriend, Jake; and Pan is celebrating her engagement with my brother, Trunks." Now by this time, Pan's face was as red as an apple. "Oh… congratulations deary!" Granny seamed just as happy as the two girls. "Now let me see how good this old memory of mine is. You two used to me brought in here by two young fellows, a purple haired boys and a boy with black spiky hair. Now, Trunks was the one with the…purple hair, am I right?" Pan and Bra both nodded as the old grandfather clock in the back started to chime to remind everyone it was even o'clock. "Goten was the other boy, he's my uncle." Pan smiled as she patted Bra on the back. For the longest time when they were little, Bra had a huge crush on Goten, until she found out that he was like seven years older then her, and then she moved on. "Well now dearys, we don't want to be holding you up on your painting job. Best get moving on with the heart break…" Granny patted Bra on the shoulder, "…and get planning with that grand Princess wedding." She then placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "You two would always come in here holding hands with those boys, never once thought you would fall in love. But, I guess when you would play dress-up and force them to play, it was only natural that something was going to happen." Granny smiled and walked over to her shelves of fresh bread. "Oh...your probably wondering how I know about the dress-up games…" She turned around and reached under the counter where she pulled up a small picture frame with a photo of Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Goten all dressed up in play clothes. It was taken back when the girls were only five. They loved to tourcher the boys. In this picture, they were playing pirate and the boys were the prisoners. Of coarse, Goten was stuck wearing a dress and Trunks was wearing a sheet like a toga. Pan was pirate with a patch over her eye and bandana over her head, and Bra was the first mate, using a coat hanger as a hook on her hand.

Granny smiled and turned back around to get some bread for the girls. Pan put the picture back on the counter and looked over at Bra who was laughing. "Your mothers sent it to me one Christmas a long time ago. They said they though it might cheer me up, since you two girls weren't visiting as often as you used to since you started school shortly after that picture was taken." Granny turned around and handed Pan a plastic bag full of freshly baked bread. "Hear dearys, take this as a way of saying congratulations. Tell your mothers I said hello." She smiled so sweetly that the girls did not dare object. She was just like their grandmother. She was always kind to them and used to give them free chocolate chip cookies when Bulma or Videl brought them in. "Thanks Granny." Pan and Bra both took turns giving the old lady a hug before saying good-bye and promising to visit again. After they left, they headed back to the car. While they were in there, it started to snow again so the car had a dusting of snow all over it. "I miss being little. Even though there is so much we can do no that were could do then, there are some things I miss about my childhood." Pan unlocked the door and put the bread in the back on the floor. "Hey, Bra. Look in here." Pan pulled out two small plastic baggies each tied with a pink bow. The contents of the bags were chocolate chip cookies - fresh and soft. The grilse stood there, in the snow staring at the two bags of cookies for a moment. After they got in the car, the clock on the radio read 7:30 so they decided to head back home.

When they got back to the house, Bulma and Vegeta already headed over to CC, so the girls drove straight there. When they got there, they decided to take the bread in to share with everyone. Because it was Capsule Corp. they had to be signed in. So the clerk at the front desk called up to Bulma. "Madam, two girls are standing in the main lobby with a bag of fresh bread and are looking to enter your New Years Party. Excuse me? Oh, okay. Yes, madam. Yes it looks like your daughter, Bra. Okay, I'll send them up. What? Oh okay. Thank you madam. Good-bye." Then the clerk hung up she looked over to the girls and smiled. "Due to policy here at CC, you need to be escorted unless you have an ID badge. So your mother has sent down your brother to escort you into the party." She smiled again and when back to work. Pan patted herself down looking for her wallet. She worked at Capsule Corp. now for three years and had an ID badge in her wallet. "Oh drat, I left my wallet in the car." Pan made a face that made Bra laugh. "That's right, you've been working here haven't you? How long now?" Bra looked over at Pan as they walked over to the chairs against the wall and took a seat. "About three years now. Trunks said if I keep it up I'll be promoted to his secretary, since he claims he needs one." Pan winked at Bra as they heard some one walking down the hall. "What's the matter Bra? Can't go anywhere without your big brother holding your hand?" Trunks smirked and had to duck quickly to dodge the flying magazine that Bra whipped at his head. "Nope, its me this time." Pan skipped over to Trunks and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I was away from you to long and felt I needed an escort." She winked at him as Bra started giggling. The girls started up the hall as Trunks took a minute to figure out the situation. "You do realize your just digging yourself into a deep hole there, Mr. Briefs? That Pan girl had always been that way and always will be." Trunks turned to look at the clerk behind the counter. She was smiling at him and shaking her head. She was married for four years and has one son. She has been working for CC ever since Bulma decided to expand, and she's been a really good friend of the family. "Thanks Lara, I think I can handle a little runt like her." Trunks smirked and headed up the hallway. "I heard that!" Came Pan's voice from down the hall.

Trunks finally caught up with them at the elevator where the elevator man wouldn't let Pan 7 Bra on without an ID card or an escort. "But, but…" Bra kept pleading. "I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, but without an ID or –" He was quickly cut off by Trunks showing up. "Or your big brother, you really can't do anything can you?" Trunks began to laugh again as the elevator man stepped aside to let them on. "Your lucky you're my brother or else I would kill you." Bra looked up at Trunks with the same devilish look Vegeta is known for. Pan was clinging onto Trunks' arm like no tomorrow. She was so clingy that when he needed to grab his wallet out of his pocket, he had a difficult time doing so. "Pan, I need to get my wallet." Trunks looked down at her but quickly realized saying that was the big mistake. Pan released her grip on his arm and grabbed his wallet out of his back jeans pocket faster then the eye could follow. "PAN!" She quickly moved to the other side of the elevator to avoid Trunks grabbing the wallet back. "Ohh… look at the cut little picture on the ID card. I think it needs to be updated. This was taken when? You were what, 19? 20?" Trunks grabbed the wallet back and slid his ID card into the slot in the elevator, which then allowed them to select the floor they wanted. "You know Pan, sometimes you can be a real pain. Floor 9 please, James." The building itself had 10 floors. Trunks and his mother worked on the 10th while Bra and Pan worked on the 8th. When they got to the 9th floor, Trunks led the way down the hall. There were quite a few people working on New Years then expected. "They get paid extra and they also chose to come in." Trunks told Bra and Pan when he noticed there expression on their face. Pan held Trunks' hand al the way down the hall. When they could hear music playing from the banquet room, which was located at the end of the hall. When they passed a certain room, he seamed to pick up the phone and say something like _'coming forth'_. The music seamed to quiet down after that. Pan and Bra did not notice anything, but Trunks seamed to notice the noise level in the party.

"It got quiet." Trunks looked over at the door to the party then down at Pan. "It did? Hmm…I did not notice a difference in sound, did you Bra?" Pan looked over at Bra who shook her head no. Forgetting about it, they reached the door and started to open. "It does seam a little quiet for a party thrown by a bunch of sayians and a few party animals." Bra looked back at Trunks who shrugged his shoulders. When they first opened the doors, the room for some reason was dark and the music was very low. Then quickly Pan remembered the guy on the phone just as all the lights turned on in a big flash.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I know, I know! Cliffhangers aren't that fun! Well, to write them they are, but not to read them. I just hate reading them but I love writing them. Stay tuned for chappie 7!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chappie 7!!! Enjoy!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 7 

Bra was blocking her eyes from the quick change in light, was Pan hid behind her and Trunks stepped to the side of the wall to block the light as well. The banquet had quite a few lights, more then the hallway so it seamed bright to the three wanderers. Above the food table was a big banner that read…

**CONGRATULATIONS**

**~*~**

Pan & Trunks 

In the lower right hand corner of the poster were handwritten words _'YOU TOO BRA'_. Everyone was standing somewhere, looking towards the doorway, while Goten stood next to the door with light switch duty. When everyone looked at the doorway, all they saw was Bra shielding her eyes and Pan peeking over her shoulder squinting her eyes to see. Goten looked around the corner and saw Trunks shielding his eyes as a few friendly chuckles came from the room. It took a few minutes for Pan to stand up straight and after she did, most of the guest went back to their small conversations while Videl and Bulma went over to the two doorway girls.

"Sorry about the lights, I wanted to add that special surprise affect." Bulma smiled sweetly at the girls. She noticed Goten looking around the doorway laughing so she to turned and looked. There was Trunks blinking his eyes trying to see straight. Since he's a sayian, his eyesight is very good so the bright lights were more blinding to him. "Sorry dear." Bulma giggled and walked back into the room. Videl got a big hug from Pan and a plastic bag full of fresh bread. "From Granny." Pan smiled and grabbed Trunks' arm and pulled him into the room. "Looks like you're the one that needs the help, _big brother_." Bra giggled as they walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"Did you know anything about this Trunks?" Pan looked up her dazed fiancé, who was still rubbing his eyes. "No…if I did I don't think I would be seeing spots right now." He looked around the room to try and focus his eyes. When he finally did, the first this he saw was Gohan and Goten. "Ahh…oh, Hello." Trunks blinked twice then turned back to the table. 'Bra was giggling. "You." Pan looked at Bra and gritted her teeth in a friendly way. "You-knew-all-about-this-didn't-you?" Bra nodded her head and ducked from Pan swinging her arm at her. When Pan looked back over to Trunks, he was gone. He scanned the room then noticed his jacket hanging on the coat rack next to the door. "Daddy must have taken him somewhere." Pan put her head on the table with a soft thud. 

"Don't look so glum Panny. Your father isn't going to kill him or anything. He probably just wants to talk to him." Pan looked up and saw Bulma and Videl joining them at the table. Pan smiled. "Mom, why does it say, _you too Bra_?" Bra looked at her mother with confusion. "I'm not getting married, well, not that I know of." Bra tipped her head slightly and looked back up at the banner. "No sweetie. I had your father write that on there because this is the first time you have ever gotten over a breakup so quickly. I felt it needed some celebration." Bulma quickly nodded her head over to Vegeta who was standing in the corner alone in the shadows. "Since in couldn't reach the banner, I asked him to float up to it and write it, thus the reason its in bold letters." Bulma began to chuckle as Bra got up and skipped across the room over to her father.

"How were you able to plan this in such quick notice?" Pan looked at Bulma and Videl across the table. "Simple, Trunks told me about it yesterday morning in my lab…" Bulma looked at Videl. "…And he asked your father and I permission almost a month ago." Videl looked over at her daughter. Pan's jaw dropped. "So you mean you had so much faith in me saying yes that you started planning it yesterday?" Bulma winked and pointed over her shoulder at Bra. "I had an alibi. She helped me set up yesterday, and today after her breakup, I did not urge her to put it behind her for the party like I usually do. I figured if she cried over it, you would help her then you both would go out painting the town. I did the same thing with my mother when I first broke up with Yamcha. She helped me get over it then he and I went out painting the town." Bulma smiled. "Anyone want something to drink?" Videl stood up and looked at Pan, then Bulma. "Yes please, Videl. I'll have a glass of white wine." Bulma nodded her head and looked over at Pan. "Well? It's your special day? What will it be?" Videl smiled at her daughter. "Well, okay. Surprise me – with a drink I mean." Pan quickly added. Videl headed over to the drink table, which was being run by Krillin.

"Not to rush you into anything, Pan, but I was think about it after Trunks told me the news yesterday." Bulma leaned on her elbows on the table. "I remember your backyard from last year when you showed us the pictures you took. I was just thinking that would make a great setting for a wedding, or at lest a reception." Bulma smiled sweetly, but not pushy. Pan looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back down at Bulma. "You know what? I believe your right. With the beautiful ocean and if we plan right, a sunset would look gorgeous." Pan smiled her cutie pie smile just as Videl returned with the three drinks. "I think putting Krillin in charge of the bar was a big mistake Bulma. I think he was drunken more then he has served." Bulma looked over her shoulder towards the bar to where Krillin was. The poor man was swaying back and forth, totally off beat to the music. "Oh well, I guess it's a good think 18 is his wife." Bulma chuckled and took a sip of her wine.

"Oh there's Goten. I was wondering where he was." Bra had just returned to the table when she changed her course and headed for the DJ booth. Goten had put in some soft Christmas music as the lights dimmed. "This better not be another surprise." Pan looked at Bulma with an evil glare. "Nope. I have nothing to do with the music." Bulma put both hands in the air, with her glass in one hand. "Oh…hello Gohan." A hand on her shoulder startled Videl and when she turned around she saw her husband standing behind her. With his hand outstretched, Videl put her half empty glass down and joined him on the dance floor. "There you are Trunks, where did you go?" Pan looked at the spot that was just recently occupied by her parents, where her fiancé was standing. "I um… I a…" Trunks rubbed his head before he, too outstretched his hand. "Care to dance?" Pan put her glass down and took his hand. They walked out onto the dance floor where her parents, Bra & Goten, and Yamcha & some girl were already dancing.

18 was standing by the bar trying to sober up Krillin which it did not look like she was being very successful. Piccolo was standing in the corner, which was recently occupied by Vegeta. Pan's eyes scanned the room quickly and then found Vegeta dancing with Bulma off in the corner near the table. The song was 'Oh Holy Night' and it was perfect. This may have been a party celebrating Trunks and Pan's engagement, but there was a Christmas tree next to the food table. Pan rested her head on Trunks' shoulder as they swayed to the music. She loved the feel of his body next to her's. A small glisten of something shinny caught Pan's eye. There, sitting in the back of the room alone, was her grandmother, Chi-Chi. Because Goku was dead, Chi-Chi was left alone with no one to dance with. Pan felt bad for her grandmother. She had always been there for her and now Pan felt it was time she was there for her grandmother.

While dancing with Trunks, Pan scanned the room for Vegeta and Bulma. The couple had stopped dancing and was sitting down talking. Pan then looked for Bra who was dancing with Goten near the door. Slowly, Pan was able to lead Trunks, while dancing, over to Goten and Bra. "Bra…" Pan whispered to Bra as she and Trunks past them. "What?" Bra looked over at Pan who was starting to drift away. "I have a plan, can you go dance with you father for a while, so I borrow Goten?" Bra gave Pan a strange look, but agreed. Bra asked Goten first, and then walked over to her father. Vegeta was taken by surprise, but soon got up and danced with his daughter. Pan nodded her head towards Chi-Chi, which signaled Goten to go over to her. Soon Goten was able to convince his mother to dance with him.

"What was that about?" Trunks asked Pan as they made their way back to the middle of the dance floor, passing Vegeta and Bra on the way. "My grandmother looked lonely and depressed. So I decided to help her out. Look how happy she seems now." Pan looked into Trunks' eyes. He was about to say something but Pan put her finger on his lips to quiet him. "Hush…" Pan smiled then leaned in on her toes and kissed Trunks on the lips. The two continued to dance as they kissed unnoticed. They passed by Gohan and Videl, and when Gohan saw his daughter kissing, he redirected his dancing towards the other end of the room. "Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl looked into Gohan's eyes as they slowly danced to the other side of the room. "Nothing, its just its hard for me to let her go. Its hard to imagine my baby girl all grown up." Gohan looked down at his wife who smiled back at him. She kissed his lightly on the lips as they continued to sway to the music.

"Now what's this all about?" Gohan looked over Videl's shoulder as they passed Vegeta and Bra dancing. "Their probably practicing." Giggled Videl. Gohan gave her an evil look then continued to dance. "Where's your mother?" Videl looked over to where chi-Chi was sitting. "I don't know. Oh wait…isn't that her?" Gohan looked over to where he saw his brother dancing with their mother near the DJ booth. When the song ended, everyone headed back to their seats. No one had eaten yet and figured it was dinnertime. As Pan and Trunks walked back to the table with Vegeta and Bra behind them, Bulma walked by. "Hope you don't mind more surprises." She winked at Pan and Trunks who looked like they were about to die.

When Bulma reached the DJ booth with Goten, it was plain to see what she was up to. Everyone was hear for the same two reasons, the New Years party and the engagement party. Before Bulma started making her announcement, another guest snuck in unnoticed. He walked over to where Gohan and Videl were sitting alone and pulled up a seat. Pan watched the man and knew immediately who he was once her mother gave the man a hug. It was her other grandfather, Hercules, the one who had bought her the house. But Pan's thoughts were quickly interrupted when all the lights went even dimmer. A single spotlight shinned on her while she held a microphone.

"Well, you all know why you're here." Bulma began. "To celebrate the New Year and the engagement of our very own Trunks and Pan." Now by this time the spot light shot across the room shinning on Trunks, Pan and some of Bra. Pan had put her head down to avoid blushing, which she could feel her face getting red hot. "So lets hear it for the lovely couple." Everyone in the room, except Trunks and Pan, started clapping. Trunks did his best to remain cool while shooting his mother evil glares out of the corner of his eye. Bulma turned around and looked at Goten once the clapping died down. She said something to him secretly then turned back to the room. "How about a dance for the couple. Come on." Now by this time, Trunks wanted to just kill his mother while Pan wanted to fly away. "Easy Trunks…" Vegeta whispered from across the table. He could feel his son's power starting to rise. Trunks calmed down as the spotlight lead the couple out onto the dance floor. Goten got an evil glare from Trunks, as so did Bulma.

Once Trunks and Pan were on the dance floor, Pan's blushing had calmed down. The spotlight had slowly dimmed but was still on them. They danced to 'Butterfly Kisses'. It was a sweet, slow song. It is a song meant for the father-daughter dance at a wedding, but it seamed to fit the moment. Every eye in the room was watching them. Pan whispered into Trunks eye as they danced. "I'm going to kill your mom, then my uncle, then your sister. Care to join?" This little comment made Trunks smile.

When the song ended, the lights all came back on, slightly dimmed for ambiance, and everyone stood up and started clapping again. Because Pan is a regular comedian, she took a bow and at the same time thanked the crowd for their support. This caused just about everyone to laugh including Trunks. Once they sat down, people started to get up and get some food to eat. I'm exhausted." Pan rested her head on Trunks' shoulder as they sat at their table. Bra and Vegeta returned with their food and as expected, Vegeta had at lest three or four plates. Trunks got up to get some food and Pan placed her head on the table.

"Come on girl, it couldn't of been that bad." Bra picked up her fork and looked at Pan. "Its not that, well not all that. I'm just very tired. We stayed at the hilltop until seven in the morning. I did not fall asleep until three am, and then when we got back to my house, I got all of maybe five hours of sleep at the most." Pan lifted her head only when Trunks retuned with their food. "Thanks." Pan grabbed her fork and started to eat. "If she even thinks about a toast, I'll personally throw a Kamaya wave at her." Pan ate a piece of baked potato. "And I wont miss." She added once she noticed Vegeta's expression of utmost satisfaction. Bulma soon joined them with, carrying her plate and three glasses of wine. She took a seat next to Vegeta and handed Trunks one of the glasses. "Thanks mom." Trunks took the glass and placed it next to his plate. She handed the other two glasses to Vegeta and Bra.

Classical Christmas music could be heard playing in the background as they all ate. "So tell me, I must know." Pan put her hand on the table and picked her half empty wine glass up in the other. "Did you plan this New Year party before hand or did you just throw that into the mix along with the other reason." Pan took a sip of her wine and looked at Bulma. Bulma just winked and continued to eat. By the end of the night, Pan was so exhausted, Trunks had to drive her home. He carried her outside and over to Capsule Corp. When they got there, he placed her in the backseat of the car. He ran up to his room and grabbed a few things he would need the next day since he was going to end up staying the night at Pan's again.

Since it was Saturday, he wasn't due in work until Monday so he packed enough for the weekend. When they got to the house, Trunks carried Pan upstairs and plopped her into the bed. Her left his duffle bag in her closet and then headed out to go check on the library. It was full of books. It looked like a public library. He pulled out a book called 'I Am Deprived'. It was about a little girl who was born while her parents weren't married. Her mother loved a man who was different and wanted something he could not have. It was fictional but it kind of reminded Trunks about his own childhood. His parents weren't married. His mother loved his father and his father wanted to rule the universe but couldn't. He started to read and around chapter four, fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well? I made up the book. I got it from a picture I saw where Adult Trunks is reading a book called 'Children of Women Who Love Men Who Want to rule The Universe'. I changed the title around to sound more real. The title of the book belongs to me. I have a fiction I'm working on besides this one. It's an original fiction titled 'I Am Deprived of A Father'. I'll upload it soon. Next Chappie coming soon. This story will come to a close sometime after the wedding. The wedding is in a few chapters. And after the wedding, it wont last much longer._


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chappie 8!!!! Enjoy!!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 8 

The next morning, Pan woke up and found Trunks in the library with his head buried in a book. "Trunks…Time to wake up…" Pan had to quickly duck for she had startled Trunks and he swung his arm around almost knocking her over. "Morning!" She smiled and looked at the sleepy eyed Trunks. "Morning, Pan." Trunks rubbed his eyes and stretched. "I can see your full of spunk today." Trunks looked at Pan who was still in last night's clothing but had a look of trouble on her face. "Yep!" Pan smiled and pulled the book out from under Trunks' arm, "What this?" As Trunks tried to grab it back, Pan moved away and started walking around the library. Trunks began to follow her. "Ah…doing some life reading are we? You know, this is one of the books I brought from my old house. When I bought it the first thing I though of was you." Pan tossed the book back to Trunks who was at that moment right about to catch her.

"Catch ya later, I'm taking a shower. You can use the guestroom again if you want." Pan ran out of the room before Trunks could grab her. "Pan I will get you." He put the book down on the red oak table, which is in the center of the room. He headed back to Pan's room to grab his bag. When he got there, he could feel the warm steam from the bathroom seeping into the bedroom. It felt so good; he just stood there for a moment. He finally made it across the room to the closet and grabbed his bag. He then proceeded to head down the hall for the guestroom he used last time. Trunks walked across the hall and opened a door, which he quickly discovered was the wrong room. It had light pink walls with a pink camouflage boarder along the top of the wall. It was set up with two twin sized beds and two matching dressers. Everything was some shade of pink. The sheets on the beds were pink camouflage and above each bed was a pink French board. The curtains were white, but the bottom trim was the same pink camouflage as the wall. There was only one window, which gave it just enough light. _"Wow, this house is prepared for like a big family."_

He stepped out of that room and closed the door. _"When Pan showed me the house, she did not show me all these rooms. She only showed me the green room."_ Trunks opened two more doors, which were next to the pink room. One was purple and one was blue. Both were setup the same as the pink room, except they each had only one bed. The library was next to this room. The staircase to the attic was just at the end of the hall. Trunks opened the door and stepped into a blue room. Just like the last two room, this room was no different; same size and same decorations with the camouflage. This one had its own bathroom as well. Trunks closed the door behind him and placed his bag on the bed. The bed looked like a full size, just like the purple and green rooms. _"Maybe I'll sleep in here tonight. Considering if Pan found me in a pink or purple room, she would never let me forget it. And I'm not to fond of blue camouflage."_ Trunks opened his bag and pulled out the stuff he needed for the shower.

After his shower he got out and dug through his bag looking for his clothes. _"I can't believe the bathrooms are fully stocked. Green towels of every size on the matching green shelf units."_ Trunks found his clothes and started to get dressed. He put on his blue jeans and socks, but left the white shirt on the bed. He walked back into the bathroom with his hair comb and began to fix his hair. The bathroom was white, but it had green accessories. The selves are green, the shower curtain is green, and the window curtains were green. The mirror had a green edge and the silver faucets on the sink and in the shower had a light green tint. When Trunks finished with his hair, he picked up his stuff and walked back into the room. He put everything back into his bag, grabbed his shirt, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He stopped and looked at the attic staircase. _"If the rest of the house is this big and amazing, I can't even begin to imagine the attic."_

He headed back to Pan's room and knocked. "Come in, I'm dressed." Pan called from the other side of the door. Trunks opened the door and stepped in. Pan's room was the oddball room compared to the other 4 rooms. Her room was a soft eggshell color. Pan was standing in her closet by the mirror brushing her hair. She had managed to grab her bag when she got to Bulma's house. She was wearing long black pants and a red shirt with a fur collar and fur cuffs. Pan looked at Trunks from her mirror. "Nice!" She smiled as Trunks began blushing. Pan turned around to face her half dress fiancé. "Which room do you use? Just out of curiosity." Pan walked over to Trunks and ran her finger down his muscular chest. Trunks had a long hesitation before he answered. "The green room." Pan laughed at the way he replied.  "Love the way you decorated the pink, purple and the blue rooms," Trunks looked down at Pan. "Or were they pre-decorated?" Pan kissed Trunks on the lips gently then headed back to her closet.

"When I got here, the rooms were already decorated. And to tell you the truth, this is a brand new house. I did not mind the small stuff like my room, the living room, the kitchen…" Pan opened a draw under the mirror and grabbed a necklace and her engagement ring. "But then when I saw the library and the other 4 rooms I could not believe it. When I asked my grandpa about it he told me the house was in a contest. It was a test to see how well giving away property would go over in a contest. He said it was called _'Win Your Dream Home'_. I remember hearing about but did not believe it." Pan put her necklace on and placed the ring on the counter. "He said the contest did not go over very well, not many people believed it so they did not enter. The contest ended and they canceled it. They put it up for sale, furniture and all. That's when my Gramps bought it for me." Pan grabbed a hair clip from the draw and clipped her hair up. Pan put her ring on then realized her needed to put hand cream on. She went to take the ring off, but it got stuck. She started to struggle, which brought Trunks to go over to her. "What up?" Trunks looked at Pan who was struggling with the ring. "It's stuck!" Trunks tried to pull it off but he too had no luck. "Try putting your hand under cold water." Trunks pointed towards the bathroom.

Pan walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. "Yikes! That's definitely cold." Trunks laughed and then joined her. The cold water made her hand slippery and soon she was able to slip the ring off. The only problem was, her hand was too slippery. The ring slipped right off her hand and fell into the sink where the water was circling and going down the drain. "Trunks…help!" Pan tried to grab the ring but her hands were numb from the cold water. "The ring…its in the sink and my hands are numb." Pan pulled her hands out of the sink and Trunks went to grab the ring. Pan started to shake her hands to get the feeling back. "There's nothing wrong with my water temperatures, that's for sure. Did you get it?" Pan looked back at Trunks who just put his hand in the sink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Cliffhanger again! I know…I'm not getting much action. Too much detail? Oh well! The house, you can saw is foreshadowing and also my dream house.  Look for updates!_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chappie 9!!!! Enjoy!!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 9 

Trunks lifted his hand holding the shimmering engagement ring. "Oh thank Kami!" Pan grabbed the ring and kissed Trunks. "Thank you." Pan put one cold finger to his check, which made him shiver. She went back into her closet and put some hand cream on. She then slipped her ring on and off a few time to make sure it fit good. "Trunks, are you coming this morning?" Pan turned around and faced Trunks who was putting his shirt on. "Where?" Came his muffled reply. Pan looked at him as if he was a cute little baby. "To church silly." Pan dabbed a big a light perfume on her neck and stepped out of her closet. "Oh, yeah...I'm coming." Trunks turned to face Pan. "Can you hand me my bag please." Pan pointed to the white bag lying on her bed. Trunks handed her the bag and they headed out of the house grabbing their coats on the way.

Trunks drove again and this time they were headed for the church in West City. Both families were catholic so Trunks and Pan had to go to church. When church was over, Bulma invited everyone over her house for Sunday breakfast. Trunks and Pan were hesitant, but were finally convinced. They all had a wonderful meal once they got to Bulma's. After they finished, all they boys went outside to do sayian stuff. The moms went to the kitchen to talk while Marron, Bra, and Pan watched TV. Around one o'clock, Bulma called everyone back for lunch. That meal did not last as long as the first one. As people finished, they said goodbye and left. Pan and Trunks were second to leave. When they got back to the house, they sat down and watched some movies Pan had. They watched Titanic, Cinderella II, and 13 Ghosts. When they finished, Pan ordered a pizza and they had dinner. After that they watched one more movie before going to bed. When Pearl Harbor finished, they headed up stairs. Pan went into her room and changed into an extra large sweet shirt, which had her collage on it and a pair of black caprice leggin's.

She met Trunks in the library where he was already curled up on the couch in the back wearing just his flannel night pants. He had his book again and was deep in reading it when Pan entered the room. She tied her hair up in pigtails as she walked towards him. "Hello." Trunks looked up at Pan as she made her way towards him. She sat down next to him and cuddled up. "You know, when I begged my mom to buy me that book, I promised to read it. Yet I still haven't." Pan laughed. Trunks was only on chapter five but did not mind sharing the book. They stayed on the library couch all night. Around midnight, Trunks was at chapter ten and both he and Pan fell asleep.

The next morning, they both awoke to the grandfather clock chiming. "Oh my Kami!" Pan quickly jumped up off the sofa, which startled Trunks. "We're going to be late!" Pan ran out of the library and into her room to take a quick shower and get dressed quickly. Trunks slowly made his way back to the green room to take another shower. Back in Pan's room, Pan was washing up quickly and trying to hurry as so not to be late for work. She got out of the shower and dried off and ran across her room. _"I can't believe I feel asleep in the library. But it felt so good to be wrapped up in his arms like that."_ Pan entered her closet and pulled out her usual work outfit. _"Trunks did say he was going to make me his secretary real soon. So I better make sure I impress the owner of the company."_ Pan giggled at the thought of being President Trunks' secretary and impressing her future mother in-law.

After brushing her teeth, Pan walked back to her closet and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red sleeveless top. She grabbed her matching black jacket and put it on, making sure the color of her shirt was over the jacket's. Ever since she started working at Capsule Corp. she had to dress business like. She started out working in the main lobby where presentation was definitely everything, but was soon upgraded to executive secretary. She worked as Bra's secretary on the 8th floor. "Pan, almost ready?" Trunks knocked once on the bedroom door. "Yep, I just need to find my black shoes." Pan dug around her closet through her shoes until she came across the black high heels. When Pan first had to dress up, about 2 years before Trunks and she started dating, Trunks got the biggest laugh out of it. Then after they started dating, he got used to it and stopped teasing her.

Pan put hand cream on then her ring and earrings and then headed for the door. She opened the door and walked out. "Do you really think your mother would let me become your secretary? After all you never had one before." Trunks kissed Pan on the check before leading her downstairs. "I'm positive." Trunks smiled at Pan, who smiled back. Trunks was in his gray suit pants and white dress shirt. He had on a red tie and a small hint of cologne. His suit jacket and duffle bag were draped over his arm as he headed for the coat closet to fetch the coats. After putting their coats on, they headed out to Pan's car. "Must of snowed." Trunks looked at the silver Porsche, which had a light covering of fresh snow on it. "Should have parked in the garage." Pan pointed to the three-car garage, which was located next to her house. While brushing off the car, Trunks could hear some waves crashing onto the shore behind the house. "Its amazing. Amazing how it can be 30 below 0 here, yet the ocean right behind your house isn't frozen. Strange how nature works." They soon were able to get into the car and head for Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Okay listen, I'm skipping about six months. I don't see the point in writing day-by-day detail until the wedding. I'm not writing a diary you know. Updates soon!_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chappie 10!!!!! Enjoy!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 10 

~*~ About Six Months Later ~*~

"Okay, tell me this all again." Bra was lying on a pink raft in her in ground pool at her house while sipping a raspberry ice tea. She had her blue hair in pigtails and was wearing her teal skimpy bikini. Pan was floating around her on her green raft sipping her Pepsi wearing her skimpy red bikini while her long black hair was tied in pigtails. They were talking about Pan's upcoming wedding. "Okay, its in one week from today, Friday July 19th." Pan paddled her raft over to Bra's where she rolled over onto her stomach and sipped her Pepsi again. "I want you to be my maid of honor since you're my bestest friend in the whole universe, and trust me, I've seen the whole universe." Bra looked at Pan over her teal tinted sunglasses and sipped her tea. "Now the setup looks like this. Close your eyes and picture yourself walking in my front door. The staircase is in front of you and then a wall. To the left is my living room; to the right is the kitchen. Now walk to the left and stop. Turn right towards the back door and step out onto my back porch. That is where the wedding DJ is going to be. Now step off the porch. The ocean's edge is right in front of you, also there will be a octagon shaped wooden dance floor right there for all the dancing. Now turn left and walk in that direction and then a long white table will be there. That's the wedding party's table. On the other side of the table, there are four rows of small round tables; two rows on the left, two rows on the right. There are a total of 16 tables, two seats at each. There will be a white carpet down the middle heading towards the trees at the end of my property. At the end of the carpet, there will be a small stage. On the first step of the stage, the white wedding arch will be placed where Trunks and I will stand. On the second step, the bookstand for the priest and the third and final step is where the priest stands." Pan sips her Pepsi and fixes her rose tinted sunglasses. "Now after Trunks and I are married and the priest leaves, the archway is moved to the ocean's edge where out wedding pictures will be taken. All the food will be cooked and setup in my kitchen during the ceremony, then it will be brought out individually and served to the tables. Then the pictures will be taken, the cake cut, and then the dancing." Pan finished her Pepsi and slid into the water. "But what about lighting?" Bra slid into the water after finishing her tea and swam after Pan. "Oh, the lighting? After the sun is completely set or its too dark to see which ever comes first, there will be lampposts on each corner of the dance floor; draped between and down each lamppost around the floor will be white satin and lace with garlands of real purple and white roses. A table lamp on each table and four other lampposts will be lined up down the white carpet – two on each side. These four will have the same decorations as the dance floor lampposts." Pan swam out of the pool and headed for her beach chair. Bra floated in her spot for a moment picturing the setup for the wedding. She remembered when she was little that Pan always said she never wanted a fancy wedding. But as they got older, Pan's dream wedding got fancier and fancier by the year.

"Oh Bra, I forgot to tell you, Trunks and I went to go invite Granny to the wedding the other day, but when we got there, a man claiming to be her lawyer was there and said she past away. After he went back into the back room, I took the framed picture of us that was sitting next to the cash register, I figure I could use it as something old." Pan grabbed her towel and dried off. Bra got out of the pool and wiped a single tear from her eye. She loved Granny. Granny was like the grandmother she never had since her grandparents died before she was born. The sun was slowly setting and she needed to get home. "Pan? Since Trunks moved in with you last month, how is that going to work?" Bra grabbed her towel and dried off. "He will spend the night at my parents. Goten, Yamcha, your dad and my dad will be keeping an eye on him and helping him get set. He sleeps over the night before. Your mom, my mom, Marron, and you will be sleeping over my house to help me." Don't forget, the wedding is a night wedding. It starts at 7:30pm. The sunset will look great in the wedding pictures." Pan dried herself off before heading inside. "Don't forget Bra, my house tomorrow at 11 am sharp. We need to go pick up my wedding dress and look at hair styles." Pan waved good-bye to her friend and headed into the house to grab her bag. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

~*~ Next Day, 11:05am~*~

"Sorry I'm late." Bra came walking into Pan's house to find Videl, Bulma, Marron, and Pan sitting in the kitchen looking at hairstyles. "I couldn't find my keys." Bra had recently moved out of her parent's house and into a small house down the street from them. Her boyfriend, Nick had moved in the other day and they were both still trying to settle in. "That's okay girl, come on over. We're looking at hairstyles." Marron looked up when Bra closed the door and greeted her. Marron was the other bridesmaid. She was engaged to Goten, who was Trunks' best man. Yamcha was the other groom's men. "Did I miss anything?" Bra sat down in the same seat as Pan as Pan flipped through a book of styles. "Hey girl!" Pan put her arm around Bra as she sat down. "Nothing much, I wanted this one," Pan slid over a printed out picture of a girl with spiky red hair and a big black X over it "but my mom said no." Bra laughed as she put her arm around Pan. "We've decided on two so far but can't chose which one." Videl slid over a picture of a blonde haired girl with her bangs and top layer curled around a Princess crown, there was a big black number 1 in the corner. The second picture showed a girl with red hair that was in a bun with a flower wreath around her head, this one had a big black number 2 in the corner. "I like… this one." Bra pointed to the one with number 1 on it. "Then its settled, the maid of honor has spoken." Bulma smiled as Videl laughed. "Sound okay Pan dear?" Pan nodded at her mother. "Let's go get my dress!"

At Daisy's Bridal; Pan, Bra, and Marron were drooling at a new dress that just arrived the day before. It was a red, black, and white prom dress. When Videl called the girls, they stopped drooling and headed over to the counter. "Pan, go try it on." Pan took her dress and headed for the dressing room with Bulma behind her. "Girls, here, go try yours on." Marron and Bra headed over to the dressing rooms with Videl. Marron and Bra stepped out of the room wearing the strapless bridesmaid gowns. They were lavender with matching elbow high gloves and high heel sandals. The headband was white as so was the clocker which had a purple rose on it. "Beautiful!" Videl gleamed as the girls looked in the mirrors. "They fit okay?" The girls nodded then headed back into the dressing rooms to change back into their clothes. "Bulma how's Pan?" Videl started over to Pan's dressing room just as she emerged. It was a long, white, sleeveless gown and had a big, bunched-up silk bow in the back, right at Pan's lower back. The bow went out and formed her long 5-foot train. Pan's back was bear until her lower back where the bow was. The front had a bunched up silk trim just above her breast. It was tight around the bust, so not to fall off. The veil was long and trailed behind her, and one layer hung gently over her face. The cuffs of the dress, and the bottom of the veil and dress had a silk trim. Her shoes were white, heeled sandals. She wore elbow length white gloves.

"Mama it's beautiful." Pan wanted to cry but did her best to hold back the tears. She walked over to the mirror with help of Bulma and her mom carrying the train. She spun carefully, admiring herself fully. "Okay, Pan. I'm glade you like it. We'll take picture on your day, but let's take it off before something happens." Videl was smiling as Pan headed back to the dressing room.

After the dresses were packed into Videl's Ford Explorer, they headed over to the café for lunch. After lunch, they went to the florist to order the flowers. Juliet's Garden smelled beautiful in flowers of all sorts. Pan picked out a purple and white rose and orchids bouquet for herself and one with just roses for tossing. Small purple rose bouquets were ordered for the brides made and miscellaneous purple roses were ordered for the rest of the wedding party. After paying, they headed back to Pan's house to watch some movies. Trunks and the guys returned around six pm. They all ordered a pizza and watched Independence Day with Will Smith on DVD. Videl pulled Pan away mid-movie and led her into the kitchen. There, she gave her a small sapphire ring. Videl told Pan how the ring belonged her and how she used it on her wedding day as something blue. She wanted her daughter to use it as well. Pan was over whelmed with joy. "Thank you mama." Pan hugged her mom as tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you Panny." Videl returned the hug as she attempted to wipe the tears form her daughters face. "I love you too mama."

When they got back to the movie, it was almost over. Pan had dried her eyes and managed to find Trunks among the crowd of people in her living room. She slowly made her way towards him, and then when in reach, slowly began to levitate off the ground. She then proceeded to jump on him with such force; it scared Bra who was sitting next to him. "Pan-Chan!" Trunks and Bra's movement from the surprise attack caused the sofa to flip over and made Bra, Pan, Trunks, Marron, and Goten to all flip. "What the hell?" Vegeta was half sitting, half lying down on the left side of the sofa with Bulma on his lap when the sofa fell over. "You _kids_ okay?" Videl was sitting on Gohan's lap who was sitting in the lazyboy chair to the right of the sofa. Videl smiled as all five of them started laughing with their feet in mid-air. "Owwww, Marron, your elbow's in my rib cage." Bra complained as they all tried to get up. "Goten! You on my hair." "Pan, move your leg." "Owwww, Trunks! Move your ass!"

After all they so-called adults were back up and the sofa was upright, the movie was over. "Nice!" Pan looked over at her father who was trying not to laugh, she knew her bandana fell off which meant her hair was messed up. She stuck out her tongue and sat back down on Trunks' lap. "Okay, its 11pm. Time for everyone to head their separate ways." Bulma was finally able to feel her legs again, since they feel asleep, and got up off Vegeta's lap. Everyone headed for the door as Trunks picked up what little mess was in the room. "Pan, what time is the rehearsal?" Bra asked as she grabbed her keys off the table next to the door. "Three o'clock pm Thursday. Don't worry about the weather saying rain, Dende said he would do his best to make both Thursday and Friday beautiful and sunny, night and day." Pan winked and hugged her friend good bye as Bra left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Check for updates soon! Oh and, the next chappie might take a while to appear, it's a long one. Longer then the other chappies. So please be patient._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chappie 11!!! Wedding time! Warning, this chappie is very long, so I suggest reading it when you have a lot time. I refuse to spread the wedding chappie through out more then one chappie. Oh, and I got an idea from the show _Charmed_. When Piper got married and her mother showed up, not dead. Enjoy!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Perfect Life – Chapter 11 – The Wedding 

~*~Friday July 19th, 6:55pm~*~

_"I can't believe the day is finally here…"_ Pan stood in her closet looking at herself in her full-length mirror. She was only wearing her slip so far and her hair had already been set. Her long black hair had been styled into style number 1. Her long bangs and the top layer of the hair in the back of her head were curled into a bun atop her head where a Princess crown sat. Connected to the crown was her long lace veil, which she was holding in her arms. She turned to the left and walked through her circular closet. She gazed at all her outfits and odd ends of clothing handing. Then she got to the middle/back of the closet; there was nothing there but a few empty boxes and bags. As she continued to walk, almost to the end/door, some men's clothing was handing. Trunks moved his clothing into the closet two days ago; he still lived in the green room though. "Pan? Pan can we come in?" Pan walked out of her closet and turned towards her door. Her mother and Bulma were knocking. "Yes." Pan walked over to her bed and picked up the dress bag, which held her dress. Her mother just brought it over yesterday. "What about us?" After Bulma closed the door, she looked over at the bathroom door. "No, not yet." Pan answered the voices. "Who was that?" Videl asked. "Oh, that's Bra and Marron. Since they haven't seen the dress yet, I wanted them to wait in there until _I_ was dressed." Pan smiled as her mother approached her and kissed her check. "Come on, time is limited, lets get you…who is it?" Some one was knocking at the door, as Videl was about to pull the dress out of the bag.  "Um… just me…" Said one voice, "…and me." Said another. "Who are me and me?" Bulma asked as she walked over to the bed where Videl and Pan were. "Goten and Krillin, and we were wondering where the soda's were?" Goten answered. "In the fridge, bottom shelf, on the left." Pan replied as they could hear foot steps down stairs. "Now who is it?" Some one else knocked on the door. "Everyone is getting restless out there." This time it was Chi-Chi, "And the music isn't calming them down." The second voice was Gohan, Pan's father. "Hi daddy!" Pan's face lit up with excitement when she heard her father's voice. Gohan being there meant two things, number one he does not mind Pan marrying trunks, and two Trunks was already at the house and ready. "Just ten more minutes, now go!" Videl sounded stern as the two headed back downstairs.

After the dress was on and make-up was applied, Bra and Marron were allowed out of the closet. "WOW." Bra circled Pan as Marron drooled over how pretty she was. "Thanks." Pan replied. "Come on, better get downstairs." Bulma pulled the cover sheet off Pan's bed as they all headed downstairs. When they got there, Vegeta and Gohan were the only ones left sitting in the kitchen. They each had about three empty cans on the table. "What's with the ghost?" Vegeta asked as Pan walked downstairs with the sheet in front of her. "Making sure Trunks wasn't in here." Bulma pulled the sheet down to revile the bridal up Pan. "I'm out." Vegeta got up and headed outside, carrying his soda with him. He was in a pair of black dress pants and a short sleeved black shirt. Every other guy was wearing a tux, except the priest. "Hey." Bulma removed the can from his hands and pushed him out the back door. "Shoo!"

"Gohan kissed Pan's cheek and whispered something in her ear. He then went out and stood by the back door. "Okay, check list" Bra stood next to Marron who were just given there bouquets. "Something old…" Videl looked at Pan and pointed at her. Jokingly, Pan pointed at Chi-Chi who was welcoming 18 and Krillin in the driveway. "Pan." Videl looked at her trying not to laugh. "Okay, that picture upstairs, its in my room in my closet." Pan pointed at the stairs. "Now, something new?" Marron looked and pointed at Pan as Videl headed upstairs. "The charm bracelet that I started last year. Its upstairs, also." Pan pointed upstairs as Marron headed up them. "Something blue?" Bra looked at Pan. "The ring my mother gave me, did you tie it in my bouquet Bulma?" Pan looked at Bulma as she nodded. "I'm going upstairs to help Marron look for the barrette." Bar left the room. "Three minutes before we start. Something borrowed?" Pan looked at Bulma who was reaching for her purse. "Here, This belonged to my mother. I was thinking you could use it." Bulma handed Pan an amethyst stone cut into a star, which was on a silver chain. "Thank you." Pan said as Bulma began to put it around her neck. "Got it." "Us too!" Videl and the girls were coming downstairs with the objects. The photographer came inside and had Pan pose for the bridal pictures. After he left to go take random pictures of the guest, Videl went to go get Gohan. "Okay, lets go Gohan." Videl and Bulma headed out the back door as Gohan came back into the kitchen, ready to lead his baby girl down to the alter. "We're in back, right?" Bra looked at Pan who nodded.

Bra and Marron picked up Pan's train as they walked over to the door. Pan peeked her head around the corner. Trunks was standing below the arch wearing a white tuxedo and a purple rose in his pocket. Goten and Yamcha were wearing what looked like butler outfits. They had on black pants and white jackets with the black vest and purple rose. She could see her mother sitting on the left at the front table closet to the arch and Bulma and Vegeta were opposite. Everyone there for Trunks was on the right and everyone for Pan were on the left. When the DJ stopped the music and put on the wedding tune, everyone stood up. All the important women that were family, that purple rose corsages. Gohan took Pan's arm and Bra handed her the bridal bouquet full of purple and white roses and orchids. The ribbon on the bouquet was white silk and was tied in a bow. The strands were long and hung down to Pan's knees. Pan did her best to stand on her toes to reach her dad's ear. "Papa, I'm nervous." Pans lowered down and Gohan looked down at her. Pan wasn't very good at being in front of crowds. She had an anxiety problem since second grade. "Just pretend you and Trunks are the only ones there, besides the priest." Gohan smiled and it helped Pan feel a little better. "Ready, Panny?" Gohan winked at Pan as the DJ looked in at them and signaled them out. "No, but do I have a chose? Mom stole my car keys." Pan looked down at her dress, and then lifted it slightly to walk. Her sandals looked beautiful with the diamond studs on the straps. She looked up as they stepped out of the house. Everything seamed to move so slowly, slower then normal. Pan felt like she was about to pass out but took a deep breath and tried to smile. She walked down the steps of her back porch and stepped on her dress. Knowing how many people were watching, Gohan kept as firm a grip he could on Pan's arm and Pan used what little sayian power she had to make herself float. It wasn't noticeable, unless you were a sayian and you could detect Pan's high KI power. Pan could tell it was high due to nerves because she caught Vegeta watching from his chair at the front near the arch. He wasn't standing; what more do you expect from the spoiled Prince of all Sayians.

After reaching the alter; a tough struggle for Pan in her sandals, (good thing for Gohan's strong grip) Gohan kissed Pan's cheek and gave her arm to Trunks who also looked nervous. Her could feel his father's burning eyes watching his every move. Vegeta warned Trunks about a few things. Number 1, his didn't want to go to the wedding. Number 2, Trunks better not hurt Pan or Gohan isn't going to be the only one killing Trunks. And number 3, Vegeta didn't' want to go to the wedding. Bra and Marron carried the train until Pan was standing on the step under the arch, then they stood to the left of the couple. As the wedding started, Chi-Chi secretively kicked Gohan in the lower back after finding out that Videl had to give Pan away since Gohan couldn't swallow _his_ pride. Over at Bulma and Vegeta's table, Bulma had to keep elbowing Vegeta to have him look up at the arch, or to have him stop mumbling something under his breath quietly.

After Trunks and Pan exchanged vows; which they tried to say as quietly as possible, they gave the rings. With trembling hands, Pan secretly and slowly put her glove back on her hand and was able to make it look perfect once again. _"To me, the gloves hid the fact that I'm trembling."_ Pan though as she blocked out the priest for a moment. "You may now kiss your bride." The priests said as Gohan _and_ Vegeta synchronized turned their heads to the side, as to not watch the kiss. "I'm still nervous," Pan whispered as they parted from the kiss. "Just look straight ahead, move you head like your looking, but look at our table. We can walk faster this time." Trunks replied as he tried to avoid looking at his parent's table.

So Pan did as Trunks said and they walked a little faster then the first time. When they reached the table, the caterers started bringing out the food as directed by Bulma two days ago. The photographer came up to the wedding party, as they were admiring the cake from their seats, and took as picture of them. While everyone was busy eating, the photographer took Trunks and Pan aside to where the arch was set up next to the ocean's edge. Only Bulma and Videl were watching for everyone else was eating. After about six different pictures, the couple went back to their seats and started to eat. After eating, the photographer pulled Pan and Trunks aside once again for the wedding party picture. The sun was almost totally set when the family pictures came around. Vegeta wasn't the happiest of all people at the wedding when he was forced to have his picture taken. Bulma was able to persuade the photographer to take it while Vegeta looked in the opposite direction, but he still put his arms around Bulma's waist, even though the photographer _did not_ tell him too.

After the pictures were done, one more was taken of Pan and Trunks' hands, which have the wedding bands. Then it was cake time, or that was how Bra announced it. The chocolate cream cake with white frosting was cut. It had three layers and it looked like your basic wedding cake except the little figurines on top. The groom had purple hair and the bride wore a wedding dress with a red bandana on her head. The cake itself had purple roses decorating the edges. When the couple had to feed each other a piece, Vegeta then and only then smirked. Pan had the whole thing planed. Trunks may have purposely got it on Pan's face, but Pan had both the bridesmaids and groom's men throw their cake slices at him, covering him in chocolate cream cake. Vegeta started to laugh silently when Pan threw her cake at Trunks' face, but he almost fell out of his chair like everyone else when the wedding party attack him. "A Toast, to the beginning of a _beautiful_ relationship." Bulma and Videl stood up with their glasses held high, even Vegeta, still laughing, joined in on that toast.

After sitting back down behind the half cut cake, Pan and Trunks were able to sneak away from the reception once the sun was fully set. When the lights finally came one, Trunks and Pan were nowhere around. After about 20 minutes passed and everyone finished their cake, Trunks and Pan emerged from the house. They somehow managed to clean Trunks' outfit because not a single spot of chocolate could be seen on either outfit. The DJ had started to play some dancing music, so a lot of the couples were dancing, well everyone except Vegeta and Bulma. Since Trunks and Pan snuck out the front door and sat back down at their table, it took the DJ a while to realize they were back. The sky was very dark and the random lights provided the perfect ambiance from romantic dancing. Trunks was looking around at the people who were still sitting and noticed a few extras were also sitting under the lights. Hercule, Pan's other grandfather, was sitting at a table marked for one. He seamed depressed, but tried not to show it much. At another table, marked for three, were Kurrin, Piccolo and Dende. Dende noticed Trunks was looking and waved. Dende always acted just like the new generation of sayians* all did. Trunks waved back as the DJ came over to him and Pan. "Hey, your mother suggested you and your new wife share your dance now." The DJ whispered to Trunks as he pointed to Bulma who had managed to sneak over to the dance floor, unnoticed. "Okay." Trunks began to stand and took Pan by the arm. "Already? My feet were just starting to relax." Pan felt tired, but due to the light make-up on her face, you couldn't tell. "Mum's orders." Trunks winked and nodded his head over to his mother.

Videl and Gohan noticed Trunks and Pan walking over to the dance floor and stopped dancing as so did a few other couples. To respect his daughter, Gohan did his best no to stare like the rest were. He understood how she hated to be the center of attention. Pan kept her head low as she watched where she was watching and Trunks just looked down at here. He also did not like the attention. As she walked Pan reminisced about when she was little and what she thought weddings were really like. She though that the Bride & groom and bride & father danced alone. But come to find out, they don't, others dance around them, but no one can interrupt the newly wed couple. This thought helped Pan feel more confident about dancing. As Trunks led Pan onto the floor, the other couples formed a semi-circle around them. The DJ changed the music as Pan and Trunks took center floor. Looking over Pan's shoulder, Trunks saw his mother pulling his father onto the dance floor, or at lest behind the dance floor. Since there was a satin sheet hanging behind the dance floor, Bulma and Vegeta could not be seen by any.

The music started and the newly wed couple started to dance. The song was _"She's My Kind of Rain"_ by Tim McGraw. After Pan and Trunks began dancing, the other couples started dancing around them. Someone adjusted the lampposts so they shined a spotlight onto the one couple in the center. As they danced, Pan rested her tired head on Trunks' chest. When that song ended, everyone clapped as another song started. This song was called _'Baby, Let's Dance'_ by Sara Evans. Some time in the middle of that song, Vegeta and Bulma managed to dance their way around the curtain and onto the stage. They continued to dance unnoticed until Pan and Trunks slid their way over to them. Vegeta and Bulma were still in the back near the curtain when Trunks and Pan reached them. "Well, well." Pan said as she and Trunks swirled past her new in-laws. Vegeta gave Trunks and evil glare. "I know." Trunks was pushed away from his parents as Pan twirled. "I won't say a word." Trunks smiled as he made a zipping gesture on his lips with his hand. Bulma smiled as she leaned in closer to Vegeta, who did not object. After that song was over, Bra pulled Pan away with Marron for a quick girl chat. During that time period they were gone, Vegeta went to find something to snake on and Bulma took up dancing with Trunks.

"Pan. I know you hate the attention, but we promised we would do this way back when we were in high school." Bra pulled out a gold frame, which had in it an old piece of lined paper that had some words scribbled on it.

~*~

Best Friend Promise of Marriage

_We, _Son Pan and Bra Briefs_, promise to obey the following on each of our weddings. In the near future, should we ever find a suitable man to be out husbands, we will obey these rules and have the best time out our lives._

_(1) We will make sure the other does not marry a _'boy'_ whom we believe isn't suitable enough to marry the other._

_(2) We will forever be the best of friends, so there forth; we will be each other's maids of honor._

_(3) We will dance to the song _'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'_. We will dance together on stage for the full length of the song. Allowing any other fool who wants to join us, to join._

(4) We will find a way to make the whole wedding party team up on the groom, so forth when the cake is cut, the groom will we wearing more on him then he would have eaten.

_Sign: _Son Pan_        Sign: _Bra Briefs__

~*~

_Should either of them not be able to perform these tasks; I, _Jessica Lipton_, will take the place of the one that is unable to perform her duties as best friend._

_Sign: _Jessica Lipton

~*~__

"Bra, that was back in high school." Pan handed the frame back to Bra. "But Pan," Bra looked up at Pan who was looking down at her feet. "Bra, do you remember why we wrote that?" Pan walked over to the kitchen and was rummaging through a kitchen draw. "Um…no." Bra sat down carefully at the table as so did Marron. "Who's Jessica Lipton?" Marron whispered to Bra. "Our old, friend. She moved to the states with her family two weeks after we wrote this. Haven't heard from her since." Bra smiled and looked over at Pan. "We wrote it because we both just got dumped by like out 9th boyfriend. We thought they were the ones. Jason and Ryan? Remember, we had them since 8th grade, then they dumped us 4 months before the junior prom?" Pan headed from the table after closing the draw. She had in her hands the exact same thing Bra had. The handwritten promise that was signed, only Pan's had erased math problems in the background. "Oh yeah. But still. Come on. Just close your eyes. Remember, we danced the dance at the prom and at our graduation party. You have to still remember how to do our dance?" Pan smiled and nodded her head. "Here, we needed these." Bra slid Pan a pair of rose tinted sunglasses. "At night?" Marron looked at the girls who had just put on their glasses. "Hell yeah! Completes out look! Right girlfriend?" Bra looked over to Pan with her head tilter up slightly. "Right!" Pan looked back at Bra with her head tilted down slightly.

"Um… I'll inform the DJ of the music change. The father daughter dance was next, but I'm sure he wont mind." Marron headed outside "I'm sure my dad wont mind either. I made him promise to dance with me during that dance." Bra giggled as she told Pan. "Okay girls. Like almost every girl out here likes the idea." Marron called back in. "Lets go. Ready?" Bra looked at Pan. "No, but do I have a chose?" She held up the gold frames. Bra laughed. "Let's take this off." Bra walked over to Pan just as the tunes started playing. Bra took off the crown and veil from Pan's head and placed her purple headband next to it on the table. She then took Pan's bow and wrapped it around her waist a few times then tucked it in her back. "Let's go. And my dress styling don't look half bad." Pan looked at her butt in the microwave door's reflection. "You're right." The two headed out to dance to their song, _'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'_. Just as Marron had said, just about every female at the party, except 18 and Chi-Chi, were dancing to the song. When it ended, they all had a good laugh.

The next song to play was _'Beer For My Horses'_ by Toby Keith. Gohan pulled Pan inside. He helped her fix her dress then reattach her veil and crown. "Sweetie, there is someone here who wishes to dance with you at the next dance." Gohan was sitting at the kitchen table looking up into Pan's eyes. "But I wanted you to dance with me papa." Pan took her dad's hands in her's as her father continued. "When you see who wants to dance, you'll have second thoughts. The song won't change, it will still have the last line cut out, but the meaning will change a bit." Gohan waved out the window as the front door opened. "I promise I'll dance with you at another time. Okay Panny?" Pan kissed her father on the cheek ands took his promise. "Cross your heart?" Pan gave Gohan her famous puppy face. Gohan nodded as the special guest walked up behind Pan. Pan's eyes lit up as she could sense a KI power she hadn't sensed since she was 14 years old. "Grandpa?" Pan spun around so fast she tripped herself on her bow train. Luckily it was Goku, and he caught her. "You're…you're not dead." Pan looked up at Goku's head where the halo would be, but it wasn't there. "Tonight I'm not." Pan hugged her grandfather tightly no wanting to let go.

"Vegeta you're losing your mind. You must be getting old, your KI sensing is going down hill." Bulma could be heard entering the house. "I know when I sense Kakarot, and I sense Kakarot!" Vegeta could also be heard entering the house. Quickly, both Vegeta, followed by Bulma, could be seen standing though the doorway of the living room. "Oh my god. Goku.!" Bulma stared at Goku, who was still hugging Pan, standing in the kitchen with out a halo. "Kakarot! I knew it was you. I told you women, I wasn't losing my mind." Vegeta had a smile go across his face quickly when he saw Goku but is was gone as fast as it came. Vegeta looked back at Bulma who was staring with her mouth open. "Chi-Chi is gonna flip." Bulma went and sat down on the sofa in the living room, still looking at Goku. "She would, but you can't tell her until after the next dance. Can you keep her busy Bulma? Please?" Gohan looked over at Bulma. "Sure, shouldn't be to hard." Bulma got an evil grin across her face, similar to Vegeta's. "Thanks." Goku smirked as he tried to pry Pan off of him.

The music started, the song was _'Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?'_ by Ashley Gearing. Everyone was shocked that Goku was there. Bulma did her part and pulled Chi-Chi away from the rest for the dance. Everyone though it was kind of Gohan to allow Goku to dance with Pan. As promised, Vegeta was forced into dancing with Bra. Krillin danced with his daughter Marron, and Hercules came over and danced with Videl. When the song ended, Goku only had 25 minutes left before he had to leave. Bulma allowed Chi-Chi to return, and as expected, she attacked Goku. Vegeta wanted to kill Goku as usual, but Bulma wouldn't let him, and Chi-Chi beat on Goku for 15 minutes anyways.

By the end of the night, after all the wedding gifts were put into the living room, the guests slowly left. Bulma and Vegeta were the last to leave. Bulma had to write the cheeks for the caterers, set-up people and the DJ. Then she gave Pan back her keys and left. "What did your mother give you?" Pan asked Trunks once they finally locked up the house and headed upstairs. "Oh… the plane tickets for tomorrow. I left them at work three days ago." Trunks smiled as he took off his jacket and flopped onto the bed. Pan slowly laid down on top of her new husband and curled up into arms. "I can't wait, where are we going?" Pan kissed Trunks on the lips before closing her eyes. "The Caribbean Islands, south of the Caribbean. Blue waters, open white sand. Basically its like this place only on a small island." Pan laughed as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Trunks fell asleep a few minutes later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Explanations…_

_*New Generation of Sayians – Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra act just like children until its time for serious action or work to be done. (Even when they are adults.)_

_Okay, so 4,302 words is a lot. But hey! A wedding is long and detailed! Look for updates! The next one will take a while. My fingers are sore from typing. The next chappie is the epilogue. I think the epilogue g is more then one chappie long, so bare with me._


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Guess what? Pan and Trunks ----------------! And Bra -----------------! And --------------! Well read and find out! _

The Perfect Life – Chapter 12 - Epilogue 

Friday July 1st, 9:55am

"Shamika! Jamie! Nicole! Let's go! Grandma B is expecting us in ten minutes!" And older bra with short blue hair was standing at the bottom of the attic stairs. She had her hands on her hips as she taped her foot on the floor. She was wearing a white tank top and a black mini skirt with white sandals. Loud music could be heard coming from the attic where the three girls were. "Shamika! I'll send your father up there!" Bra was fiddling with a gold ring, which was handing on a silver chain, around her neck. "Bra, don't play with it. You already broke three chains. And all three were sterling silver." And older looking Pan stepped out of her room wearing a denim mini skirt and white blouse. Her long black hair was up in a bun and she was wearing white fuzzy slippers. "Pan, they won't come down. Where is Trunks?" Bra looked over at her best friend just as a head of purple hair was coming up the stairs. "Trunks get them down. Hello boys." Bra looked over at her brother. Next to him was a teenaged boy around age 17, with black hair. He was the spitting image of Trunks. "Hello Aunt Bra." The older boy, by the name of Trunks Jr, said. On JR's back, was a little boy, around age 11 with black hair as well. This boy, named Nikko, was the spitting image of Vegeta only with short, combed hair. "Hi auntie B!" The little boy jumped off his brother's back and ran to his mother, Pan. "Where were you Nikko?" Pan squatted down to her little son's height and looked him in the eyes. "Out racing JR." The little boy replied. Nikko wanted to be an auto racer when he grew up. His brother wanted to be a world champion. "Jr was training outside and I asked him to race me on my bike." Nikko looked over at his father for back up. "Its true Pan, Nikko was on his bike and JR was chasing him on foot." Trunks smiled as he went into his room to change.

"JR, you know we have somewhere to be, why would you be training at this hour?" Pan looked up at her oldest son who was walking towards her. He was only a foot taller then his mother, but that's only because his father was always big. "Because." Jr smirked and headed for his room, which was the green room. "Wait for me bro!" Nikko ran after his brother. Nikko and JR shared a room since they were brothers. "SHAMIKA!" Bra screamed up the attic again. "Bra, try calling their band name." Trunks walked out of his room and looked over at his sister. Trunks was wearing his black shorts and white tee shirt. "Okay. Hey, Bratz, can you _PLEASE_ come down now?" Bra stood back when she heard the music upstairs shut down. In a thundering herd, the three girls came downstairs. Shamika, the oldest of the three, had long purple hair and a silver highlight. She was about age 16. She looked like her mother, Pan, but had Trunks' eyes. She was carrying a purple and silver twist painted electric guitar. She was wearing a purple mini skirt and white tank top. She had on a large purple over coat and white platform shoes. On the back of the coat was the word _Bratz_ written in silver fancy letters.

Jamie and Nicole came down next, each 16, but younger then Shamika by 6 months. They were the daughters of Bra, and the long blue hair proved it. Nicole was wearing a white tank top and blue pants with matching white platform shoes. Her twin sister, Jamie, was wearing the same outfit; only her hair was short and crimped. Nicole and Jamie were carrying blue and silver twist painted electric guitars. "Hey, how is hanging?" Shamika walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks again for booking us the concert tonight at the hall." Shamika winked at her father then headed into her room, which was the purple one. "Yeah, thanks auntie P." Jamie and Nicole came running into their mother's, Bra, arms. "Hey girls. Now remember what I told you." Bra winked down at her two teenaged girls and shooed them off into their _pink_ room. "Okay, we're in the cars in five, okay?" Pan said, talking to the hallway. "Okay!" came five different voices from three different rooms. "I need to go get my bag. Be out in 3." Bra headed into the _green _room, which Pan and Trunks are letting her stay in since her husband died eleven years ago.

"Pan, have you seen my key?" Trunks was scratching his head standing in front of the new fireplace in the living room. "No, did you look in your car?" Pan yelled from the kitchen where she was trying to find her wallet. "Seen my wallet?" Trunks laughed and yelled back 'no'. When Trunks turned around to face the fireplace, he saw 8 different pictures. The biggest one, which was in the middle, was the family portrait, which was taken only two months ago. It had Trunks in pan standing in the background with Shamika sitting in the front wearing her concert outfit and holding her guitar. JR as holding his little brother and was sitting next to his sister. Nikko was holding a toy racecar while JR wore the gold metal he won at the last World Martial Arts Tournament. The small one to the right was Bra and her two daughters' family portrait. The other five smaller pictures were all the children's school pictures. Then there was one last picture that stuck out. It wasn't on the mantle with the rest; it was hanging on the wall next to the window. It was the multiple picture frame, which held the photos of Trunks and Pan's wedding. He stared at it for a while before his attention was diverted when his daughter yelled to him. "Papa! Ca we go now? I want to get there early so I can get a good seat in the limousine."

"Yep, go pile into my car, JR is driving. All the adults will be in Aunt B's car." Trunks yelled back to Shamika who bolded out the door. "Why do I get the _Bratz_?" Jr asked as he walked outside. "Your just lucky." Pan responded as she followed him. "Lock up dead?" Pan turned to Trunks just as Bra and Nikko walked past Pan and headed outside. "Yep." Trunks turned back to the pictures as Pan left. _"I can't believe how quickly time moves."_ Trunks smiled."It seams like only yesterday she was torturing me. Well…I guess nothing has changed." Trunks pulled a picture out from behind another picture. It was the pirate picture. "Nope nothing has changed." Pan forced a hat onto Trunks' head then ran out the door. "Pan! I'll get you!" Trunks ran after his wife, locking the door before he did.

_The End!_


End file.
